Distant Ties
by Saphrin M
Summary: [ The two month wait ends. Chapter 16! ] AU Jack can only hold on so long before she falls apart as her world is broken into two. Will she ever rely on Riddick? Will she ever let him love her?
1. A marriage? Oh no this can't be good

Distant Ties

*disclaimer* I do not own Riddick, Carolyn, Johns, or Jack, but everyone else is mine. This is a work of fiction and only for fun. I will never make any money off it, so don't sue me, okay?

WARNING: THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! I'M ONLY USING THEIR NAMES AND BASIC CHARACTERISTICS! Because, well, I think Riddick would be a sexy warlord. ;) Haha, you'll probably hate the story, but that's okay…. Just go read and review…

" I command the largest army, but yet, they still do not heed my warnings?" She cried angrily towards her council.

" It is this… m'lady."

She glared at the quiviling moron. " If you wish to say something, do it now, before I might just lose my temper."

He nodded and gulped. " They do not take you seriously because of your stature."

" My stature? My STATURE! Just because I'm a woman, they think that they will not lose their miserable homes to me. Ah, yes, we will see about that." She paced for a moment, snarling to herself. " My army will be assembled by tommorow morning's dawn. Make sure of that. We have land to conquer." She stated and stormed out of that tent and went into hers.

Jack sighed, muttered to herself. She would have to do something about that idiotic council which she assembled. Maybe she would kill them all, maybe she wouldn't. It all depended on how she felt tommorow mornifng.

Jack wasn't a normal inhabiter of the lands of Syble. She was a warrior by heart, and known by her name, feared by everyone. She was tall, almost menacingly, but the dark hair that hung on her shoulders made many men think otherwise. She could easily be a pretty wench in a bar, serving drinks. Equipped with dark emerald eyes and gazes that could make anyone stop in their boots, she was seemingly unstoppable. She wanted to rule the lands of Sybil, and Jack did always get what she wanted.

Jack sat down thoughtfully in her tent. She had to think of a plan to get rid of the morons in her council. They knew too much, and that wasn't good at all. She stroked at her hair and rested against her pillows. At least being the commander allowed an adequate tent she thought to herself.

A man walked through the doors and bowed in front of her. " M'lady, I have a message from another army."

She nodded. " Yes, let me see that."

He gave it to her, bowed, and slipped out of the tent while she read it.

Jack looked over it and laughed. They wanted to join together. Jack knew much better than to trust anyone, just yet at least. She would have to meet with this other commander. He could be a fun kill, or useful. It didn't matter to her, unless she got ahead in the end.

***

" M'Lady, we should get a move on," Carolyn, her third in command told her quietly.

Jack glared over at her. Turning on her horse she looked at her with an angry gaze. " We will leave when I tell them to. I know better, remember that." She turned back and kicked her horse ahead.

Johns turned to Carolyn. " Smart way to get on her good side."

Carolyn smirked. " I'm not trying to get on her goodside."

Johns laughed at his dimwitted friend. " I will, and I will be rewarded for my efforts, unlike you." Johns grinned. His boyish good looks gave him all the advantages he would need. He knew that too.

***

She looked around. She didn't see anyone, but she hadn't before she got shot with an arrow either. Muttering a curse, she walked in through the back of the tent.

The tent was filled with pillows and blankets. It was laviously filled with everything you could need. The glare of the hot sun was kept out of here. The only light was coming from a small torch.

" So you did come." A male voice said.

Jack looked to her left. There stood the other commander. " Yes, of course I did. Would you think otherwise?" She growled towards him.

" Of course not, my dear lady. I figured you would come in through the back. The front would be too guarded. All of who have seen you, seem to die mysteriously after." He grinned towards her, flashing bright silver, shined eyes.

" What is your name?" She demanded, still not letting her guard down. There could be a lot of people around, and she would have to leave quietly. She had many more things to plan. She couldn't look at him in the eyes, just yet. She looked at him. He was taller than her and his body was lined with sinewy muscle. He wore dark black clothes and small knife hung on his belt. Around his neck was a necklace, with a ring on the end. She looked at it for a moment, then she heard him speak.

" I, Riddick, command the largest army in Syble." He said, watching her closely as she stepped out of the shadows. He saw the dark look in her eyes and the rough jaw as she watched him.

" Largest army?" She laughed. " I, by far, have the largest army. Those who have seen it have not had the pleasure of telling anyone, by circumstances, I do suppose." She gave a quiet gulp and damned his robust face, and the virile eyes, the bright silver flashing as it clashed with the fire that lit the tent.

Riddick gave a little wry grin. He might like having her around. " Then combine them, if you think you're so strong."

Jack pulled up her guard again. " No. To do so would allow you to be ruler, when I have aimed tiresesly to get this area for me. I will rule it."

" Yes, by all means, you will, with me."

" By myself. I will do it again. As always, alone. Now, I will leave. Do not get in my way, or you will be destroyed also. I have no pity on insolence." She took a step away from him.

He grabbed her arm suddenly. " If we do join together, then we're indestructible." Riddick looked straight into her dark eyes and was lost for a moment.

She grinned. " I suppose we could be, but let's say this. If you get past my guards, and into my tent, while I'm there, without killing anyone, or being noticied, then I suppose we could do something. You must be there by tommorow night. The next time, I'm packing up camp."

Riddick nodded. " You will pleased."

Jack shrugged. " I haven't been pleased in a long time, but you can try." She slipped back into the shadows and then she was gone.

Riddick stood there, mulling over the possibilties. He would have to get in there. He wanted to have her by his side to rule over Syble. This would be perfect he laughed to himself as he went over his plans.

***

Jack paced her tent. What if he did get in here, she wondered. She had a problem with joining with him simply because she really didn't have the time to waste telling him plans, and then watching him probably tell an opposing army. She already had the sniviling morons of her coucil slaughtered this morning for their incompetence and simply because she was tired of them.

She looked around, but didn't hear anything. Unusually serene she thought to herseld and laid down on her many pillows and sighed thoughtfully. So many things to do she mused, but so little time. She couldn't believe how beautiful he could be, but yet so cunning. It amazed her. She would have to do something about that.

" I told you I would be here." A quiet, but deep voice said next to her ear.

She was stunned for a moment then looked to her left. He was bending right there, with a satisfied grin. She muttered an oath.

" So, do we have a deal?" He asked her, stepping over her and standing in the middle of the room.

Jack deftly swung one leg over the other and dangled it in the air. " I don't think that it would work." She sat up and turned to him instantly. " It wouldn't be right, for me to have someone else to rule with. My only living relative, Xanthe, I doubt, would like it much either."

" You… you're related to the girl Xanthe?" He asked, amazed.

" Xanthe is my younger sister. I take care of her, of course. She is a threat to these lands, and that's why I take care of her. So they will all bow to me, of course."

Riddick grinned. " Of course, Jack, you believe that."

Jack looked at him crossly. " And what do you mean by that, Commander?" She asked him. Jack studied his expression for a minute. It made her want to strangle him. She couldn't do that, just yet at least. She would use Xanthe for that.

Riddick only gave a curt, insane laugh. " You will see, my dear Jack." He smiled at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. " You will rule with me, or I could have your army turn on you in an instant. I will drag you out there, slit your throat, and command this army. That's how you got it, right?"

A tremor of fear ripped through her body. " Of course. Now let me go."

Riddick laughed menacingly. " I can't do that. We will rule together, right? Shake on it."

Jack hardened her jaw. She couldn't do this, or she could be killed. What would Xanthe do then? Dammit, she had to agree. She shook his hand then pulled away and sat down on the floor and grumbled to herself.

" We will be married you know."

Jack fell backwards. It hit her like a rock in the head. " I do not think that would work."

Riddick laughed. " Of course it will. Or is it that you're just scared of me?"

Jack gave a nervous laugh and tried to calm herself down. " Of course not, but marry you? I mean…" She looked at him sternly. " I will not do it."

" Then I will see that the gods find where Xanthe is and kill her!" Riddick yelled back at her.

" No!" Jack cried. She got up and ran over to him. She grabbed his arm pleadingly and looked at him. " You can't do that, Xanthe is my only relative. Please."

Riddick didn't look at her. " Then go along with my plans."

" As you wish…" Jack murmured.

Riddick smiled. " Well then, come outside and talk about the union of the two parties?"

Jack sighed. " Of course."

Riddick thought about something for a moment. " Kill off Johns."

Jack stopped dead in her tracks. " I will not kill Johns, he is essiental."

Riddick muttered, " And he is also trying to kill you, Aster. Why do you think he has been so nice to you?" He whispered standing behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. " You think because he realizes your strengths… oh no, he wants to see what you're truly like, and then after… murder you while you sleep." He moved his hands up quickly to her neck and felt her gulp. " Never thought you would hear it, would you, Aster?"

" Why do you keep calling me that?" She demanded, spinning around and glaring at him.

" Because, that's what you are my dear, a star amoung the heavens, no one can touch you, because you do not let them." He stared into her dark emerald eyes, swirling with mystery.

She looked down and away from his hungry gaze. " I think we shall go announce it now…"

He nodded and they both left the tent together.

***

Jack muttered another oath as the army clapped and cheered. She didn't smile or make like she was happy. Nothing about this 'marriage' would be normal. Two bloodthirsty people coming together for a common goal: Power. She saw the flash and backed away. It had to be Xanthe.

Xanthe appeared. She stood before her sister, then sighed. Her honey wheat hair blew lightly and her sky blue eyes peered directly at Jack. She pushed back her white robe and walked towards her. " Jack, a word with you, if I may?"

Jack nodded sharply and gave a look to Riddick before she left. 

" So you are getting married I take it?" Xanthe said, quietly.

She sighed. " Xanthe, it was either that or I get killed. I couldn't let you be alone, being in your new state and all."

Xanthe gave a short, punctured laugh. " Jack, I love you, you are my sister, but you need not watch over my all the time. I am a Deity now, I watch for myself, and my servants see to my safety too."

Jack sighed. " You are still my sister."

Xanthe gave an acknowledged look and sighed. " I am your sister, but you must do what you have to do. Why not peacefully?"

Jack laughed harshly and gave her sister a look. " You must be kidding. Xanthe, I am most powerful woman in the world, without being a Deity."

" Yes, but you do have some powers like us." Xanthe smirked.

She shrugged. " Only to change my hair and eyes. Nothing more. That helps, but still, I am the most powerful, and I want to have these lands for my own. They were once all our fathers you know."

Xanthe looked at the spacious land, empty and barren. Fires ablaze and smoke drifting in the air. " Yes, and what has it become. Just another battle ground, sister."

Jack grinned. " Yes, but not for long. Riddick and I are the most powerful together. I believe that we will be able to gain all the land in a short amount of time without harming many others."

" And when you two are alone?" Xanthe asked, curious of her harsh and powerful sister.

Jack glared at her sister. "Nothing, we are going to be married for the power, we need this power."

Xanthe rolled her eyes. " Two bloodthirsty people going into a power trip? I do not think the gods will like this." She muttured.

" And the gods do not like you."

She only smiled. " Ah, yes they do. They understand my importance, I have made a few friends, only the war and death bearing gods, goddesses and deities hate me, which is a small few."

Jack groaned. " So it didn't matter? I can not back out of this deal I made with Riddick now."

Xanthe grinned. " This is your problem, my dear sister. I am off, the gods are calling me." Xanthe vanished in a flash of light.

Jack walked away from the still cheering crowd and stormed into her tent. She heard someone following, and she knew it had to be Riddick, of course it would be. " What do you want?" She growled at him.

" We need to talk." He said simply and twirled the dagger on the tip of his finger, and then grinned at her. They would talk… how they would talk.

Tbc… probably…

(a/n: yeah… this is another story about them… god I never stop do I? Heh… and if you wondering about my other story, I am boycotting it by my own accord. I don't know when I'll have another chapter up, if I will. So there. Now, go review because I worked my ass on this story. REVIEW!)


	2. War? What is it good for? Taking over t...

*Disclaimer* You know the drill, I don't own Jack, Riddick, Carolyn, or Johns… and I am making no money, so don't sue me. So go read the story, okay? It's not like people read these things with real seriousness anyways…

Jack glared at Riddick, fury blazing in her eyes. " You will address me better than that in public, Riddick."

Hautily, he laughed threw the dagger in the air, then caught it, and sheathed it. " We will be married, my dear Aster… I can say anything I wish to say to you in public. Women are so much lower than men like me." He said, stepping a few feet closer.

" Do not try me Riddick. You said rule together. I will kill you while you sleep, Riddick."

Riddick shrugged, never breaking the gaze. " You will try, Aster, try. Oh, I was not saying I would speak to you like that, but it's perfectly acceptable."

" To them!" She threw her arms up, then stared back at him, hands on her hips. " To them," She said a little bit quieter, then added, " But not to me. I will have no man speak down to me."

" I have not, Jack, not in public."

" Oh but you'll try, just like every other man. You would end up like Johns, trying to pick up my scraps from the table." She muttered and turned away from him, sitting down on her makeshift bed, her hand rubbing inbetween her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She had to stay calm around Riddick, otherwise he might get the best of her.

He stepped in front of her, bending down and looked up into her eyes as she raised them to his.

Just for a moment, Jack's breath caught and it wasn't from fear, but from pure unadulterated lust in Riddick's eyes. Figure a man for thinking of something other than war at a time like this she thought to herself and turned her eyes to another corner of the tent. Anything but looking at him right now.

" I do not know why you hate me so, Aster, but I do intend to find out." He stroked her cheek softly and left the tent. He sighed as he stood outside the tent, peering towards the clouds. That had not gone the way he had planned it.

Jack sat in her tent, still a little weary of him. She wouldn't let any man get to her, she could't… not after… She shook off the old feelings of desperation and started to drift off into sleep. She would deal with Riddick tommorow, and then sent their troops out for hopefully the last battle. Then, she would rule Sybil.

****

Jack tapped her foot incessantly, a little bit annoyed, a little bit tired, and mostly, extremely weary of Riddick. She held the reins in one hand and rubbed her face for a second. She turned her horse around and stared back at her troops. Carolyn sat on her horse, her face weary and her blue eyes so dull and lifeless. " Wake up, Carolyn, we have things to do. You can't appear like that to these people. They take women less serious like men, because of women like you don't have enough respect to keep their head up."

Carolyn muttered and apology and lifted her chin and looked around.

Jack sighed. When would Riddick get here? Hearing a loud rumble coming from the south, she pulled the reins, and kicked the horse and ran to the back of her army. Riddick aprroached, most of his army on horses, then there were archers following behind.

Riddick galloped up to Jack and sent her a fleeting smile. 

" I did not think you would arrive, Riddick."

" Oh, Jack, have more faith in me than that. I would never miss the chance to have you by my side." He grinned at her.

Jack turned from him for a second, then said, " So are your troops going to be ready?"

" I was more worried about yours Jack."

" Oh and why? Because I am a woman?" She screeched, pulled her dagger out and held it close to his chest.

He shoved her hand away easily. " Not that, Jack. The time you gave them was little to even prepare."

Jack muttered a curse and sheathed her dagger. " They know what they need to do, and the time I gave them was more than enough, Riddick." She growled, then sighed. She had to stop the petty fighting if she wanted to take over these lands faster, and with less bloodshed, even as much as Jack loved the rush of fighting.

" Are you preparing to fight anytime soon, Jack?"

She glared at him for a moment. " Quiet, Riddick. Just let me think for a moment… there's something pulling at my brain, and I must figure out what." Something kept telling her that there was something better here to attack than the village, but she couldn't figure out what. Riddick would't know, so she could not ask him. Maybe… Xanthe, she would know. She looked up to the clouds, and yelled, " Xanthe, come to me sister."

A flash of light appeared a few seconds later and she appeared, a serene look on her face. She took a few steps closer to Jack and smiled at her. " What do you need, Jacqueline?"

Jack cringed at the name, but dismissed it, then asked, " Why do I feel that there is something better than the village here, Xanthe? You must know."

" Ah, I do, my dear. There is a castle, I believe it's Ariago's castle. It rules over that town, but it is a few miles away from it." Xanthe eyed her sister. " Are you going to go after the castle, sister?"

" I believe so. It would be much smarter to go for the real fighters, than to kill peasants, and unnecessarily."

" Oh, Jack, you are so heartwarming." Xanthe said sarcastically.

Jack turned from her sister. " Xanthe, watch your tone. I do not take it lightly, but thank you for the information, nonetheless, sister."

Xanthe smiled at her, then towards Riddick, who had said nothing yet. " It was my pleasure Jack, but make sure you are watching yourself. The gods do not like the two of you together. You could do almost anything, and it worries them."

" It should." Riddick grinned and watched as Xanthe dissapeared.

" Riddick, we should send a few riders to approach the castle, and then report back to us."

He thought about it for a moment, then waved his hand to two of his riders who started to run. " Find the castle, and soon, or I will have your heads."

One of them turned back, stunned for a moment, then kicked his horse hard, and they dissapeared into the forest.

" Does that satisfy you, Jack?"

" Riddick, you can never satisfy my needs, I assure you." She smirked and pulled on her horse's reins, and she slowly moved back up to Johns and Carolyn. She looked towards Carolyn, who needed sleep dearly, and Johns for that matter. She looked at the two of them sharply, then it clicked in her brain. Johns and Carolyn… she sighed. She would have to kill them both now. She knew Johns was a traitor; Riddick had confirmed her suspiscions, but now they were sleeping together, so it was plausible that Carolyn would be in the plan.

She didn't know whether to kill them now or later. She mused on later, at least then she could use them for the upcomind battle. " Riddick, may I talk to you for a moment?"  
Riddick galloped up next to her. " What do you wish to speak upon, Jack?"  
" Look back at Carolyn and Johns. Does anything seem a little bit similar in their demeanors today, or is that just my perception?"

He studied the both of them for a moment, then grinned toh imself. " Oh they look similar alright. They both have a very lethargic energy around them. I believe something went on last night, my dear Aster."

" Stop calling me that, Riddick." She growled towards him. " I told you not to address me like that in public."

" Does that mean I can in private?" He whispered close to her ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

She shivered as his warm breath touched her neck and Jack turned, then forced herself to glare at him, although she wanted to do anything but that. " Riddick, do not test me. I am very short on patience today. Back to the subject, what shall we do about those two? I think I should use them for the battle today, then kill them after, or sometime relatively close to that."

He didn't answer, but sat on his horse, watching the forest, waiting for his riders to return.

Jack sighed and turned from him. She supposed that the conversation wouldn't continue, not until at least after the end of the battle. Jack slowly thought of all the lives she would kill, how she would destroy homes, and her mood sombered. Dismmissing the depressing though, she called Johns up next to her. She had a plan, to at least kill him, perhaps not Carolyn, not just yet. " Johns."

" Yes, m'lady?"

She flashed a sweet smile at him. " You look very tired, I am surprised, did you have a late night?"

" Only going over plans for you."

" That was very charitable of you, Johns. As soon as we destroy these people, I would like to speak to you in my quarters, privately." She batted her eyelashes at him and drew him into her slow, seductive gaze.

Johns grinned at her. " Anything for you." He bowed his head to hers and moved back next to Carolyn.

Riddick heard the whole conversation and it set his teeth on edge. What was she trying to pull over on him? Was she planning to kill him alone? It would make sense, considering Johns would think that the meeting would be less than valorous. Riddick closed his eyes and waited until his riders returned, then, they would attack.

***

Jack watched them fight, with idle interest. The riders had returned, and the castle was, unfortantly, notified of their army approaching. Too bad that no one of them would live to tell the tale of even seeing her army fight. She looked over at Riddick, who was fighting with fierce will and sheer brutality. It made her skin tingle. Blood was splashed on his skin like paint, and she loved watching every second of it.

" Why are you not fighting, dear sister?" Xanthe said quietly into her sisters ear.

She jumped and looked over at Xanthe, a frown appearing on her face. " I will, when I am called upon."  
" I did not think you would miss any fight."Xanthe said, trying to goad her into fighting.

Jack clenched her teeth. " Xanthe, if you want to see me fight, you just need to ask." She said, and kicked her horse, and ran into battle, willingly.

Xanthe watched, and sighed. Her sister was sometimes too bloodthirsty. Only sometimes though. She fought with a passion, a passioin that no normal man could tame… but Riddick, he could have a chance at Jack's heart. A heart she kept from everyone, especially men, since her first husband tried to use it against her.

Jack killed relentlessly, killing one, then going for the next man she could find. She looked towards Riddick quickly, then back to the man in front of her. She grabbed her dagger quickly, grabbed him, pulled her against her body, slashed his throat, then dropped him to the ground. She sidestepped the next man who rushed towards her and swung out with her hand, cutting a clear wound in his stomach.

Jack gave no more notice, and ran forward quickly, trying to make her way to the gate. She felt the pain burst into her stomach and looked down. An arrow had clearly hit her. She grunted, and broke off the end, and kept moving forward. She would get inside, hurt or not.

Riddick saw Jack stumble for a moment, then run towards the gate. She wouldn't make it in, not wounded. He moved quickly over the dead bodies, and ran towards her quickly, ducking arrows and jumping over bodies. He grabbed one of the ropes and grappled up the war, quickly catching up on Jack. As soon as she jumped over the walls, she knocked down a marksman, and Riddick followed. He grabbed one man, snapped his neck, and threw him over the wall. " Jack, you need to take a rest."

" Leave me be Riddick, I'll be fine." She coughed, killing the man with her knife, then running towards another, killing him, and running inside."

" Damned woman." He muttered and chased after her.

Jack saw the ruler of the castle, aptly named Ariago. She saw him look at her, fear in his face, then turn and run. " You will not get away from me so easily." She yelled and chased him.

Riddick sighed. Idiotic woman. She would get herself killed one day.

Jack grabbed Ariago as he slipped running up the stairs, looked into his eyes for a moment, and her breath caught. He was afraid of her, and it sent her on a euphoric high, then she slit his throat. She grabbed his body with one hand and dragged him up the stairs. " Riddick, assist me if you will." Jack yelled down to him.

Riddick followed closely and they stood on top of the castle, looking at their troops rallied outside, screaming and cheering as she lifted his dead body and grinned like a cat.

The fighting was over for now, Jack sighed to herself and then dropped the body over the side of the wall, and she stumbled backwards, falling into Riddick's arms. Blood was spilling out of her stomach, more than usual.

" You should have let me kill him." He said, carrying her inside, to go find a healer to help her.

" And let you get the glory Riddick? No, I can never let that happen."

He laughed and waited for a healer to come inside.

***

Jack sat in a chair, her wound still fresh, but starting to sear together. She had at least finished the siege on the castle, and Riddick had not mocked her, yet. " Riddick."

" What, Aster?"

She grimaced, and forgot her question. " Well, nevermind, Riddick, I forgot what I was going to ask of you."

" That is my charm, Jack." He grinned and sat down next to her. " How is your wound?"  
" Sealed together, I happily report." She sneered at him for a moment.

" Good, then the wedding will be in two days. I will prepare the arrangements, and you will kill Johns by then, I hope?"

Jack choked and looked up at Riddick. " Are you serious?"

" Am I ever not?"

She scowled at the floor. She could not back out of it, even as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. " Fine, Riddick, I will kill him tonight, and the wedding in two days." She had two days to prepare for the worst day of her life.

TBC….

A/N: Oh mi god, thank you guys for all the reviews, please please please please keep them coming. You guys make me write, and otherwise, I wouldn't be writing. Heh. Oh yeah, for all of my other stories, I will probably have a chapter out for one of them each day. So tommorow, I will do something different than this one. So thank you all for the reviews so much and please go review again, it makes me really really happy, and happier writers mean more chapters! : ) Thanks for reading and have a good day.


	3. Feminine Jack and murder, murder, murder

*Disclaimer* I do not own Jack or Riddick. They are owned by USA films and I am making no money off this blah blah blah… Yeah yeah… you know it, I do too. So there. Go read the story.

Jack slowly paced the floors of the castle. Her men had started the cleaning process, and they were to stay camped her for a month or so. To tally all the casualties, if any, and for Jack's dreaded wedding. She clutched a hand to her stomach, the pain still searing any thoughts of normalcy out of her brain, but she had a job tonight, and she would fulfil it. Now… she just needed to play the part. What a time to actually need something… feminine.

She looked around the stone castle and smiled. At least it was cold enough for her liking, and well built. Jack stepped through the large dining hall and watched Riddick, as he sat, drinking and laughing. Smiling with his second in command, Alec. The only man who Riddick ever kept near him. Everyone else feared him, or at least that's what Jack thought. She made her way past him, without catching his eyes, and she thanked the gods.

She moved into the corridor, quickening her step and she saw a woman coming towards her and she ducked down a hallway.

" Miss Jacqueline!"

Jack grimaced and turned around to see the same matronly old woman calling towards her and rushing down her, garbed in dark brown robes. She had light gray hair tied up in a bun and her pale brown eyes shined upon Jack. " I am Jack, what do you need of me?"

" Riddick called upon my services. My servants and I are to make your wedding arrangements."

Jack snorted, caught herself, then straightened up; her held high and looked back down at the woman. She let out a lengthy sigh and nodded. " Yes, I suppose we could do that now." A thought struck her mind. " Do you, perhaps, have a seductive looking garb I might be able to wear?" Jack asked sheepishly. She had no idea how to ask such things. Her sister would be better at it.

The woman smiled sweetly. " Oh, I suppose you want to impress your soon to be husband. Yes, we might have something that would fit you just perfectly. Now come along, we have much to do." The woman grabbed her arm and almost dragged Jack down the hall.

Jack could only sigh and go along with it.

***

When they had finally finished measuring for Jack's dress, Jack knew the woman's name. She was Vevina, an elder from a small town in the western region of Sybil, where Jack had always ruled. Vevina had no children, so she was a dressmaker by choice. Jack liked her, almost. She was motherly, and it frightened Jack. She had never seen her mother, since she was part of an island that none of her family could ever visit.

Jack looked down at the clothes she wore. She had gold sandals lined with jewels covering her pale feet. Her long legs were bare until the top of her thighs a very pale skirt covered up until her waist, then bare flesh again. Jack knew she was going to be cold, and very soon. Her scar was visible on the pale flesh of her stomach, and blood still dripped from it, but there was nothing she could do to cover it. Her chest was covered with beads and gold lace, and a see through shawl around her shoulders. Her long hair was tied up in a bun and a bare screen of mesh covered her hair and shielded her eyes. Vevina had thought she looked lovely, and even without powders and carmine on her lips, but Vevina put some on her nonetheless. Jack's full lips were bright red, contrasting with her green eyes, and long dark black hair. She had a faint powder on her eyelids, a dark gray, bringing out her eyes and high cheekbones. She looked like a goddess, or at least that's what Vevina told her.

She coughed nervously as she entered the dining hall. Riddick and Alec still sat, and as Riddick eyes caught hers, she caught her breath and forced her legs to keep balance. Jack quickly moved towards him, a little bit unbalanced from not having her sword hanging off her hips. She glanced down towards Alec and then over at Riddick. " A word with you, in private, if I may, Riddick."

Riddick looked over at Alec, who quickly bid him a nod goodbye and moved out of the room. " Sit down, Aster." He said quietly, looking over her slowly. " The clothes are for…?"

" Johns." She said quietly and sat in front of him. " Why, do you not approve?" She sneered.

Riddick let out a loud laugh and threw his head back. " Oh I approve, my dear Aster… just wary of letting you take care of him, in your state of pain."

She tightened her jaw. " My state is of no concern of yours."

" Oh but it is!" He laughed and stood up, walking closer to her. He held a hearty glass of spirits in his hand and he took a large drink, then set it down on the table, and bent down next to her. " You see, Jack, everything you do, soon, will matter to me." He whispered quietly. He slowly traced the outside shell of her ear with his tongue and let out a long sigh. " You will be my wife, Aster, and your well being will be one of my priorities."

She shivered involuntarily and slowly leaned her head back. " Do you… do you think Johns will find me comely?"

He bent down close to her and traced a finger along her jaw line. " More than comely; exquisite, Aster." He whispered quietly, watching her every movement, every breath with intense eyes.

She lowered her lashes and looked down to him. Her breath caught and her eyes went wide and her jaw almost went slack as she saw the intense luster in his deep dark eyes. Jack barely felt his hand hold her chin and she slowly bent down. As slowly as time went, she bent down and touched her lips to his. He felt so rough; so callused.

" M'Lady Jack, may I enter?"

The voice startled and she pulled back from Riddick and turned back to see Johns entering the room. What a sight she must have been. Blushing, breathing hard and too close to Riddick. She looked down to see Riddick, well, to not see Riddick. She looked around quickly and then sighed. He had disappeared again. " Oh yes, Johns. Come to my quarters, won't you?" She slowly stood up, still a little bit woozy from Riddick's soft touches and her wound. She gripped the table and slowly leaned against it, letting herself feel like a piece of fine meat for him to look over, to approve of.

Johns grinned at her. " Of course, since you asked me."

Jack turned around and tried to keep from spitting on him. The man was too cocky, too full of himself. She couldn't stand it, but then again, Johns was like Riddick, in too many similar ways. They both were sure of themselves, but Riddick had a more benevolent compassion to his personality. Johns was selfish and got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Then again, Riddick did that too, with fighting, and the land titles and properties. Jack sighed to herself and kept on walking, dismissing the thoughts of how noble Riddick could be. She pushed open one of the doors with a free hand and entered her designated quarters in the castle.

She watched Johns enter, then closed the door behind him. She looked around the room, never being in here before. There was a large stone fireplace and a bed fit for a king facing towards it. It was a canopy bed, with white mesh hanging from the bars, covering the bed. Thick comforters lay on the bed, covered by pillows and on the end of the bed there was a large oak chest with intricate pictures chiseled into the wood. The room had a large rug before the fireplace, and a chair in either corner on the side of the fireplace, facing towards the bed. She looked over at Johns, who sat down on the chest.

" Jack, why did you call upon me, privately?" He grinned at her, carnally.

She pouted and lowered her lashes towards him. " Oh, well…" she giggled for a moment and clutched the small blade that was tightly against her hip, underneath her flimsy skirt.

Johns approached her and then slid his hands down her upper arms and grinned at her. " I know just why you wanted me here, Jack."

She raised her eyebrows at him inquisitively and forced herself not to cringe as his fingers stroked her arms. " Oh, do you really know Johns? Was I being that obvious?"

" Yes, Jack." He grinned and bent down to kiss her.

Jack caught her square in the stomach and twisted around the blade slowly. " Appears to me, Johns, that I was not that obvious, you ignorant fool. Never, NEVER, try to double cross me. I know your plans to kill me while I slept."

He sneered at her, tumbling backward towards the window. " You would've never know it, without that bastard Riddick."

" Feasibly, you could be right, but we will never know, Johns." She shoved him easily with two hands and watched him fly out the windows. His screams pierced Jack's ears, and she wouldn't look away until she saw him hit the ground, and stop moving. Slowly, she closed the windows and turned around. She screamed.

" I see you are very surprised to see me." Riddick laughed and took the dagger from her hand. He toyed with the bloody blade for a moment then turned to see her walking away from him, her hands clutching her stomach.

" Leave me, Riddick. I need to sleep now." She padded towards the chest and sat down, slowly untying her sandals and setting them next to her.

He bent in front of her and slowly untied the other sandal, stroking her soft legs.

Jack's breath caught in her throat and she looked down at him, her eyes wider than the moon's and her heart beating faster than any adrenaline rush after a kill. " Riddick, what are you doing?"

" Getting more acquainted." He took off her sandal and placed it next to the other one.

" We can get more acquainted on our nuptial." She muttered to him and pulled her leg away.

He laughed and pulled off the veil on her head. " Will you be as beautiful as this? My goddess of death?" he whispered close to her.

Jack closed her eyes and she gulped nervously. She started to blush for a moment and then slowly opened her eyes, to stare deep in to his. " I am no goddess. Talk to my sister for that reason. Now, get out of my room." She stood up shakily and made her way over to the door and pointed out. " Out now, Riddick."

He stood up and laughed. " You are something, my dear Aster." He stepped out of the room, his laughter being heard all the way down the hall.

Jack slammed the door closed and cursed. Such an insolent man. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bed. Briefly, she wondered who slept in here before, then her eyes closed slowly, and Jack drifted off into forbidden dreams of Riddick and her wedding day, that was too soon for comfort.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks y'all for reviewing… this is my new favorite story next to the other P.B. one I've been updating, but this one is more fun for me to write. The other one I will get to, if I get enough reviews on this one or something…heh… so go have fun, and go review. Remember? It makes me write, otherwise, I will not, I repeat… NOT finish my stories, cuz they're usually finished in my brain. So, go review, have a good nite, and I'll try to come out with another chapter for this story and my other one in a few days. Remember what I said… REVIEW DAMMIT! : ) - Saph


	4. Jack hates weddings and Riddick! Uh oh ...

Awaking to an abrupt knock on the door did not make Jack happy at all. She fumbled around for a few moments, catching her breath. The noise had scared her and her breath was hard. She had to draw in long heaving breaths, then called out, " The gods… what do you need?"

" It is only I."

An unknown voice. Alec, perhaps? She pulled her sheets close to her body, the frigid air in the morning chilling her body. " Announce yourself, then enter."

" I am only Alec." He opened the door. Standing before her clad in dark clothes and his long brown hair tied back, he bowed to her curtly. Then his piercing violet eyes looked up to hers. " Riddick called upon me to wake you."

She growled, and dug her fingernails into the sheets. " Oh he did?" Murmuring quietly, she tapped her fingers against her palm for a moment, then grabbed the sheet again. She had to clutch something, to not get too angry with the messenger, at the least. " Why?"

" Today is the day of your nuptial, M'lady . I was request you be present. " He quipped, then grinned. " Riddick can not marry himself."

" The ass is so full himself I am surprised he has not." Jack muttered. She wasn't happy, not with the marriage, not ever, and especially earlier in the morning, wouldn't make the situation any better.

" What? Your marriage is your word, Jacqueline."

Jack's eyes narrowed on Alec. " You will address me as Jack or M'lady, I will accept nothing less."

Alec grinned. " Of course, Jack." _Of course Riddick likes her; she could set most men's teeth on edge and make them flee. _" We will be preparing shortly. It is requested that you be prompt. Vevina will come in shortly with the maids."

Jack waived a hand, dismissing him. As soon as the door closed, she fell back onto her pillow, exhausted. She wanted to curl up and sleep for weeks. Then another knock made Jack almost fall out of the bed. " What in the gods name do you want Alec?" She screamed.

" Oh, my lady Jack, it is only me Vevina." The old woman said quietly, entering. " You are nervous? Is that why you jump?"

" I jump because you wake me up when I would die for some good sleep." Jack muttered. " What do you need, Vevina?"

" We are going to get ready for your marriage, Jacqueline." She said pleasantly, and almost immediately a rush of maids ran into the room and surrounded Jack. She had no chance . She was going to look the part of a bride whether she liked it or not. 

Jack did not like it.

***

Later, Jack eyed her dress with cautious regard. She wanted to rip it off and put on anything else. It was too… Xanthe like. Pure white, lacy… goddess like. _Goddess of Death…at least Riddick was right on that… I am evil._ She sneered to herself as she thought it. She was death, not purity, not love… not any good emotions. She tried to turn her neck, put Vevina's hand caught her face quickly.

" If you move, everything will be ruined, Jacqueline." She clucked her tongue at her and applied more rouge to her lips.

Jack grumbled to herself. If she called her Jacqueline one more time, she may just get the nerve up to kill her. _Thank the gods she'll be done soon._ No later than when Jack thought that, Vevina smiled at her and handed her a small bouquet of flowers. Nightshade. Deadly when eaten. Jack's mind wandered for a few moments, and she grinned. " Are we going to leave now?"

Vevina nodded. " Follow me, child."

Jack smirked. At least it was cloudy on this dark day of her marriage. Something about it made her renew a little bit more faith in the gods. Maybe they were just as outraged as she was. 

" Jack."

She craned her head a bit to see Xanthe standing next to her. " Xanthe, you came. I'm surprised."

" I would not miss my sister's marriage to a warlord. This is an event everyone is watching, dear sister." Xanthe eyes danced with mystery.  
" Do you mean the gods…" Jack froze. If the gods were truly angry, she would not survive their wrath. In their wake, they destroyed everyone and anyone, if they pleased and when they pleased.

Xanthe nodded, her eyes dull once again. " They watch for you, Jack. They know your power, and Riddick's, if they fear that you will cause harm to them, they will stop at nothing to get rid of you."

Jack sneered for a moment. She was about to say that they could not kill her, but she bit her tongue. That would get her struck down almost instantly. " They will try to get rid of me, if they are successful, I would not know. Riddick and I will be most powerful, but we do not want to ruin the gods, only to reclaim what is rightful mine."

" But that would be Riddick's, in this marriage of power."

Jack ground her teeth, the scraping noise sending her hairs on edge. " Do not remind me, sister dear."

" Time to walk up there, Jacqueline." Vevina said happily and walked with her down the makeshift isle they had made last night. They had burn parts of the grass to the dirt. Jack almost laughed as she looked down, but bit her lip. Today, she would just wait to make her move on Riddick.

Riddick stood watching her with disinterest. Alec stood next to him, ready to fight, his arm close to his sword. That was the purpose of the best man. If there was any attack, the two best swordsman could protect the bride. At least Jack felt a little bit better without having a blade on her body. Vevina had already stolen the one she tried to hide in her boots. The ceremony went quietly, the men of Riddick's army, and the men of Jack's army watching in awe.

Everyone was in awe. Jack had never looked like that. Her eyes were always bloodthirsty, her body tense, and her skin stained with the carnage she cast upon her enemies. Now, she was perfect. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked almost comfortable with where she stood. Her pale skin was cleaned and the gown covered any battle scars. The men had to keep themselves in check. If they laughed, or made a move, they knew Jack would find them later and torture them.

Today was not her day. At least, the ceremony passed as quickly as possible. She dreaded touching him, kissing him. It made her body shake, and unfortunately, it wasn't from anger. If she wasn't angry enough, she wouldn't kill him. She stepped away quickly, and they moved inside the castle. Jack ran away as fast as she could to change out of the dreadful outfit. " That bastard… I will kill him, I have to." She said quietly to her, stripping off the gown and trying to find where Vevina hid her normal clothes.

" Already ready for tonight I see." 

Jack spun around, clutching her clothes to her chest. **Riddick.**Glaring at him, she moved behind the dressing panel and quickly pulled on her clothes, while yelling. " Get out of my chambers Riddick. I did not invite you in here."

He moved as quiet as a mouse, and when his hand touched upon her shoulder, she jumped back. " You don't have to, Jack. I have rights as your husband. That's a nice sound, isn't it?"

She slapped away his hands and straightened her leather top. " Remember, _husband_, this a marriage of power, not of love, or your lust. I will not tolerate it and you know that." She moved quick enough to grab her belt and buckled it around her waist. As soon as it was straightened on her hips, she moved out of the room. Jack wasn't going to let Riddick intimidate her, even though she felt weak near him.

Riddick leaned against the window. The very same one Johns fell out of just days ago. " You will tolerate it, Jack, and you will love it…" He said faintly, smiling to himself. 

***

" Jack, a rider's approaching."

Jack turned from her map, and stood up from her chair. She sauntered slowly over to the window and saw a rider, his horse attired with black and red. The King's colors. What did the King want? How did he know… She moved quickly and turned over to Alec, who sat, still studying the map. " Alec, find Riddick quietly. We have a messenger from the King."

Alec nodded curtly, and ran out of the room.

Jack ran down the hall, down the stairs, and made her way outside. She stood at the gates, waiting for the rider. Two guarded horsemen galloped before and the men in the leather regarded Jack with lecherous looks. _Send out five men later to kill those two anonymously…_ She didn't like looks, and she didn't welcome them. 

The rider appeared to be a lower command squire to the King. He was young and scrawny. He dismounted and walked up to Jack, shrinking under her size. " Jack?"

She nodded. " That is me. What do you want and why do you bear the king's colors?"

Riddick moved out next to her and looked down to the small boy. 

The boy looked up to see Riddick and jumped. " I have a message from the king. I will read it. It says as follows…"

Jack snatched the paper from his hand. " I can read you little fool." Jack scanned the paper quickly.

Jacqueline of Sybil and Riddick of the Escuro Isles,

It has come to my attention from Carolyn of Meanders that you two are to wed this very day. I know of both of your conquests of power and the happenings you have sent on my lands. Report to my castle immediately to discuss this marriage of power. I do not like it, nor do the gods.

Your King, Anthony of the Sybil-Escuro

Jack threw the paper over to Riddick, who read it, then laughed. She regarded him with curiosity for a moment, then turned back to the messenger. " Leave us."

" Will you report to your king?"

" He is not my king. I will see him, if need be." Jack said offhandedly and waved them off with her hand. Turning to Alec, she said quietly, " Assemble five of my best men and send them after those three. I want their bodies in a plain area to see, but for my men not to be seen. Will you do this simple favor I ask of you?"

Alec grinned evilly. " Of course, Jack."

Riddick slowly walked towards her. " I see you have enchanted my best swordsman."

She snorted. " For my advantage only, Riddick." She said brusquely and turned from him.

His hand shot out and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. " What do you think you're doing? Commanding around my army?"

" We are joined together. We will command together."

" I did not allow you to send those men."

Jack rolled her eyes. " You did not say I could not." She pulled her arm back and rubbed where his hand had been. Her body tingled from the pure heat that radiated off him like waves.

" Hah, and as if you would listen to what I said."

" You only know me too well." She drawled sarcastically. She would not listen to him, ever. Jack sauntered back into the castle. That messenger has disturbed her. The King had said Carolyn had told them. Why would've Carolyn left to see the King? Were her ties to Jack that un-loyal. _Possibly because I killed her lover Johns, _Jack mused to herself, ambling around the dining hall.

" Jack, the gods are not happy." Xanthe said quietly, walking into the room her long golden hair swaying behind her.

" Yes, I will agree with them. Today is not a happy day."

" They will do something hastily if you do not seek the King out." Xanthe said quietly, walking closer to her sister.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. " War probably adores me."

" You know he does. He gives you more power and warriors because he wants the King dead, but everyone else is worried Jack, extremely. I am included in the latter group." Xanthe said quietly, her eyes overflowing with worry.

" Why must you worry and talk? All you do is talk of how they are upset with Riddick, then with me. If they are so angry, why do they do nothing?" Jack said, her voice quieted. She was angry, angrier than she had been most times of her life. Her voice quieted and she gripped her hands tightly into her fists, her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood.

" They know your strength, they will not test your anger. It is a legendary thing to receive your wrath, Jack, and I fear I have called upon. I must take my leave." She bowed slightly and disappeared in a flash of light.

Jack stumbled back into a seat and rested her head on her hand. Her mind was a wave of fury and confusion. _What to do next…_

" So the gods are angry, are they?" Riddick said, his deep voice sending shivers down Jack's spine.

" You would believe anything but that? We have almost openly boasted of our power to them. We joined together for the force of the power we can have. It's a slap in the face." Jack said, her eyes scanning the wooden table. She stood up on unsteady legs and started to walk from Riddick.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. " Dark moods today?"

She tried to pull out of his tight embrace, but his arms covered her body and she struggled against him futisslessly. " Let me go."

Riddick grinned, his eyes flashing with amusement. " Your delightful when you're angry."

" I can be more _delightful _when I have a dagger in my hand." She murmured darkly. 

He didn't give her the courtesy of an answer, instead, he pressed his mouth to hers and let his lust take over his body.

Jack placed her hands on his chest, intending to shove him away from him, but her nails caught into the soft fabric of his shirt and she pulled herself towards him, pressing her chest against his. The sensations were incredible. They were like nothing she had ever experienced; no blood lust could overcome the sensations she felt at that very moment. 

His tongue traced around her lips and she could only moan when his teeth pulled at her lip. He invaded her mouth, taking everything she had to give and more. 

Jack felt the unknown force compelling her body to be closer to his. She wanted to be burned up, just to get all these feelings away, to get everything away. " Riddick…" She whispered quietly.

The dagger gleamed in the bare firelight and Riddick shoved Jack hard off his lap and jumped up in time to take down the person, grab the dagger with a free hand, then press the blade violently against his neck. Riddick's eyes narrowed and he slit the man's neck and turned back to Jack, who sat on the ground, a little bit dazed. " Look what would've happen if I did not see him."

She sneered, and noticed something moving on her right. She grabbed her boot, and pulled out her small throwing dagger. She stood up quickly, threw the dagger, and ducked. She covered her head just slow enough that the arrow grazed her hand and landed in the back of the chair. " Look what would've happen if I didn't see him." She muttered back. " This is all YOUR fault, Riddick. You and your cravings. I don't wish to see that happen again."

He raised his eyebrows, then questioned, " You don't want it to happen, or you won't let it?"

" I'm leaving Riddick. We're going to find out who's behind this and then visit Anthony." Jack said curtly, turned on the heel of her boot and left to go find Alec. He might be able to find something information, and at least she wouldn't have to deal with Riddick more than necessary.

Riddick sat there for a moment and twirled the dagger around in his hand. " She'll want me, only time stands between us now…" He stood up and laughed. His maniacal laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls. 

What a day. A wedding and attempted murder. Could it get any better?

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to you all who reviewed, I Love you all SO much. Sorry for the delay, this would've been out yesterday, but Microsoft works decided close, those stupid sonsofbitches. I HATE MICROSOFT! BOYCOTT! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I do. I think it's one of my better ones. Anyways, go review or I'll cry and never write this story. Hah… - Saph


	5. Jack and Riddick start to do stuff you'd...

Jack, narrowing her eyes towards Riddick, felt the cold chill of death on her bones and it made her shiver. She liked watching him, even if she wouldn't admit it. He killed with a passion, with a grace she doubted she could ever master. She had no idea who he was killing, and she couldn't say that she even cared. She wanted to visit the King, then leave. She hated that man with a passion, and Jack would never stay in his presence more than necessary.

" Done." He said, his head jerking back to her.

She nodded slowly and waved her hands back, alerting the small amount of troops with her to follow. She watched him almost leap on to his horse and she galloped up, then slowly walked next to him. As much as she disliked him, she was fantasized with him. The way he moved and the way he acted. His demeanor was nothing like that of a normal warlord, a tyrant usually. He was calm and peaceful, sometimes, and then harsh. He confused her, and Jack hated that more than anything. Slowly, she spoke, " Do you believe the King wishes us harm?"

" If he intended to kill us, he would've tried earlier."

" And who was that back there that you killed?" Jack inquired.

Riddick flashed his teeth. " King's men."

" Brilliant, Riddick. Not even telling your wife that the King had sent an assassin to kill us?" She rolled her eyes, playing the irritated wife roll.

" Why, Jacqueline, I did not know you liked the thought of being my wife." He drawled sarcastically, slowing the pace of his horse.

" Why would you ever think that, Richard?" She growled through clenched teeth. She would skin him alive if he called her Jacqueline again.

He laughed, a deep low growl coming from his throat. " Call me that again when we're alone." His eyes flashed with mischief.

Jack refrained from making a comment and for the next few hours, they rode in plain silence. The land they rode on was burnt. Nothing seemed to live beneath the trees, nor in it. The fighting, the wars that had ravaged the land below had destroyed them. Jack felt a pang of guilt, then dismissed it. No one lived there, naught her problem. The silence calmed her, for the time being. Later, she would want activity, partially to keep herself away from Riddick and to understand what the King's game was. She didn't trust him, nor would she ever.

She loathed him, with a deep fervor. Anthony had killed her father. Her father had not been a conformist, and the King was the opposite. He liked everyone the same and under his rule; a million followers of sheep. Her father, Andreas, had wanted a somewhat controlled land, but more for the good of his people and his followers. He wanted a happiness to befall all of them. On the isles of Escuros, Lord Stavonos wanted the same. Where Riddick came out of those isles, Jack naught know, but she intended to find out soon enough.

Anthony was her father's brother, her uncle, yet she denied that her and that man had any relation to her. Her blood ran cold at the mention of his name. She wanted to murder him, but it wouldn't be her style, not until she knew she could grasp the power when needed. Doubts still lied in her mind whether the people would join with her, but with Riddick, she had a better chance. Men, grudgingly, did not like her as a ruler. Most men wouldn't trust a woman since who really knew how a woman planned things, with her flashy smile and seductive looks, she could kill you with a blink of an eye just because of her beauty, and none trusted Jack. She smiled at that; that always made her smile. Beauty was deadly, when used correctly.

Hours later, they arrived at the gates of the castle. Jack raised her hand, stopping the small faction of her men behind her. 

" Who arrives before the King bearing arms?"

" Jacqueline of Sybil and Riddick of the Isles." Jack yelled up, little drops of rain starting to pelt her nose. She looked down and waited.

" You may enter." The man yelled as the gates opened before them.

She looked over to Riddick who simply gave her a curt nod and they entered. She descended from the horse and handed the reigns to one of the stable boys. She looked over at Riddick, who stood watching her, his eyes intent on something she didn't like to name. " Let us go see the King."

He barely nodded, but stood next to her and walked up to the castle entrance. The doors opened before them, and they moved passed, both of them keeping their eyes on the final goal. Anthony. At the end of the golden hall, he sat on his throne with his wife Iphigenia, the mythical beauty that people feared, for she thought she could make him see things her way with her great beauty. She was a toy for Anthony that was all. Jack despised her, but never as much as Anthony. Even Riddick couldn't take that place.

Anthony looked up to see Jack and Riddick only feet away from him. " Jacqueline… I see you made it."

" Of course I did. Do you doubt me?" Hatred leaked from her voice. Her glare never altered from him.

He laughed, a smile appearing on his cold face. His light gray hair was short and his eyes were a pale brown. His body, once strong and taut, was now creased and loosing his perfect body. His thick bushy gray eyebrows were furrowed in thought for a moment, then said, " Riddick, I take it."

Riddick merely nodded, then looked towards Iphigenia, the woman who sat, still as beautiful as marble sculpture.

" So my darling niece--"

" I am not your niece, so do not address me as that." She stepped forward, her hand on her sheathed dagger.

Anthony titled his head sideways and rested it on his palm. " Oh?"

"Yes." She let out a lengthy sigh, but her eyes were still intent with malice and her hand gripped the dagger tightly. She was ready to kill him, if he provoked her.

" Hmm… very interesting. You may retire to one of the chambers. We will speak more tonight during our feast, of your wedding of course. We are not intruding on your nuptial, I assume?" He said, sounding quite cocky, knowing that if she said no, Jack would have to fight over 20 guards.

Riddick laughed, maniacally, and led Jack by the arm back, and up a sideways flight of stairs. They were escorted at the top to their room. She entered hesitantly, with Riddick close behind her.

" Relatives?" He questioned.

" No."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

Riddick smiled. " I don't believe you, Jacqueline.

" I don't give a damn, you don't have to believe me and stop calling me that." She furiously paced, biting at fingernails.

" Oh, but it suits you…_Jacqueline._" He leaned against the wall, almost willing her to attack him.

Jack looked at him, pure rage in her eyes. Her rage had been building since the letter, and then seeing her uncle had made it worse, then Riddick had to push it. She lunged for his throat, ready to watch it bleed, but he caught her hands, easily spun her, and shoved her up against the wall. She felt the stones dig into her back and she whimpered in pain.

He laughed quietly. Oh, he would quiet her. How he would quiet her. Then make her scream for him. Winning that power over her was a challenge, and he was willing to bet that he would win at that game. He lowered his mouth to hers and gave her no choice. He would overpower her in this game.

***

" I do not like the woman… something is wrong about her…" Iphigenia drawled slowly, her voice thick and seductive as she drew small circles on her palm.

" I told you of that before. Jack is not in her sane mind anymore. Now you see why we have to do what me must do, Iphi." Anthony nodded assertively. Of course, everything he was doing was right. It had to be. He was the King, wasn't he?

" I told you that Jack wasn't in her sane mind; she killed her second commander; shoving him out of a window. It's not good to let her live, at least with Riddick there. They're married. The Gods don't like it either."

" Of course they don't." He smirked down at Carolyn. Weak little woman. Nothing more than a worm compared to him.

Carolyn lowered her eyes. " I'm afraid War may side with them. He likes Jack, he always has."

" We shall see, won't we. Iphi?" He stood up and gave his hand to hers and helped her stand. They slowly walked out of the room, leaving Carolyn with her head bowed, and her eyes lowered, knowing that she was ashamed of trying to destroy Jack.

***

" Hmm… Xanthe?" War looked up from the map, his long dark hair sweeping around him. She shined in his dark cavern of a temple where his worshippers prayed for him.

She nodded plainly. " You take a liking to my sister."

" I always have, Xanthe, you know this." He nodded, then stood.

Xanthe smiled and pushed back a lock of her wheat blond hair behind her ear. " She is very beautiful, is she not?"

" Of course is, Xanthe, but I don't see your angle. What are you doing here?" He peered at her intently.

" Sharp and smart, is she not?" She said, walking around to one side of the table, her pure white gown sweeping on the floor. 

" Xanthe." His tone was warning her to stop playing games with him. He was the master of strategy.

She raised her hands and stepped back. " My fault, War. I know you're in love my sister, and don't deny it, she has the power and blood lust you love."

War smirked and waved his hand. " Continue, won't you?"

Xanthe nodded happily. " You see, I'm worried for her. I don't trust the King…"

" Do you think he might try to attempt something on her life?"

" He already has, and failed, miserably. Riddick slaughtered one man, into… well… pieces, I suppose." Xanthe coughed nervously.

War raised his eyebrow. " You mean to tell me that you're worried about your sister, one of the strongest warriors on Sybil-Isles, and she's married to Riddick, who slaughters men into pieces?" When she nodded, he threw back his head, cackling with laughter. " Xanthe, you amuse me sometimes."

Xanthe pouted, her full lips turning into a frown. " I do not know if I trust Riddick enough to let him watch my sister. Will you do this one small favor for me, War? Just watch her, please."

War narrowed, his blood red eyes focusing on Xanthe for a moment. " Fine, Xanthe, I will watch her and make sure nothing happens."  
She grinned and leaped over to him, hugging him. " I adore you War." She pulled back a step, a smile still on her face, and disappeared.

***

Jack's mind reeled, and reluctantly she closed her eyes, her hands digging into the soft fabric on his chest. She was swept up in the craze of desire. She could only feel and think about one thing. Riddick. He was only thing that could stay on her mind, and she hated it, but she couldn't do anything about it. His mouth, the way it touched hers, his teeth, the way it pulled on her lip, and his tongue, how it stroked her so well, it drove her to madness, not to mention his hands and how they stroked her so softly. But she wasn't going to let him win this game, not yet.

TBC…

A/N: Well… I was going to post this chapter last night, but a few things came up, so well, you get it now. I hope you like it, I was going to make it longer, but the next chapter will be needing those details. Heh. Now for thanks stuff: ( I know I got lazy before, but now I feel bad for not thanking people)

Ariel: Thanks you so much. : ) I hope you love this chapter too.

Nichole Marie Taylor: Wow, I loved your review. It was so long, it was great! Haha, don't worry about the smut, it'll get there eventually, but don't you just love the tension between those two? *grins* I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last one.

DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn- Haha, I told you that you'd want to strangle me! Hehe, this chapter and the next one will probably make it like that too. Whee! Thanks for the review! ; )

Ames- Thanks, and I do feel better. *grins* Hope you love this chapter

Allright, there you go, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hoping soon, but considering I have no idea where I'm going, just bear with me while I work on 5 other stories, and my 20 ways to kill someone that is taking over my life. All right, thanks for reading and please please please please please please go review!! -Saphi


	6. Jack flirts with War, and Riddick gets h...

*Disclaimer* I don't own Riddick, Jack, or Carolyn. They're owned by USA Films, and I'm not making any money of this, so don't sue me. There, go read the story and then review!!

Xanthe stalked the halls, wondering where her sister was. She couldn't feel Jack's mind working, so she was either asleep, or… Riddick. Xanthe frowned. She didn't want Riddick to get to her sister; she didn't trust him. But she had War on her side, and he would keep Riddick in line, she hoped.

***

So… Jack lied. She wanted to lose this game, badly. She wanted to forfeit and let him have his way with her, but she wasn't going to let that happen, not yet, but she could fail just for a little bit longer. She was just… surprised, that was what she would tell herself. She wasn't over the shock factor yet. _Yes, of course…_ She leaned closer to Riddick, and she gasped as his mouth left her and slowly trailed down to her neck, and he bit the tender flesh on the side.

She groaned, the sensations filling her body and making her shake. She wasn't sure if she would be even able to tell him to stop. Her throat was tight and constricted and his hands were driving her mad. He kept touching her breasts ever so softly, and it irritated her. " Riddick…" She purred.

Riddick laughed and then heard a loud knock on the door. He cursed the gods for a moment. " What do you need?"

" The King has requested that you and your lady be present for dinner."

Riddick cursed again and looked back to Jack, who had a malevolent glare in her eyes. " Yes, of course." He said dryly and moved away.

Jack thanked the gods for a moment. At least she had gotten out of that one. Next time she didn't feel like she would be so lucky. She turned away from him and brushed past him towards the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, staring down at her. " We're not done here."

She laughed haughtily. " I think we are." She barely smirked at him and pulled her arm back easily and left the room.

Riddick growled. She was becoming too proud for her own good. Only a matter of time, and the race was soon to end. So very soon.

***

Iphigenia looked at Jack scornfully. She looked over to Riddick. Ah, now there was a perfect man if there ever was one. Much, much better than her husband, who was almost a woman. She smirked, turned her perfect face into a sweet, almost derisive smile.

" Having a good time, wife?"

She looked over to her husband and simply nodded. " Oh, yes…" She trailed off slowly, watching Riddick. She would have fun with him later; great, wicked fun, and of course, her niece wouldn't mind at all.

Jack looked over at Riddick. " She's watching you." She said idly, in-between bites of food.

" I know."

Jack snorted. " Because I just mentioned it Riddick." Darkly, Jack narrowed her eyes on Iphigenia. That woman was up to something and Jack didn't like it. She didn't like it at all, and she planned to do something about it.

He shrugged, indifferently.

Jack toyed with her knife idly, almost wanting to throw it at Iphi, or stab Riddick. She weighed the possibilities, and stabbing him probably would only make him more irritated, then he would kill her. If she threw it at Iphi… well, there was something interesting. She could kill Iphi, who she knew wanted Riddick. Jack didn't let anyone into her territory. It was hers, for a reason. Riddick was hers, whether she admitted it or not.

Jack put the knife down and shook her head slowly. No, killing either of them would be pointless. Too many of the King's guards were around to deal with. Jack brushed back her hair with her hand then looked up. Something gold flashed out of the corner of her eye and she looked over, only to see Carolyn. " The gods," She whispered, aghast. So, Carolyn really was here. She had betrayed her for her own good. Jack smirked evilly; she still looked like a drowned rat in the queen's garb." Look up Riddick and see the rat in the queen's clothing." Jack muttered quietly.

Riddick looked to Jack for a second, trying to figure out her game, then looked up. A rat? He grinned. She spoke of Carolyn. " Quite lovely." He joked.

Jack chortled. " You lie, my dear sir."

" Her beauty is no where near yours." He whispered close to her neck.

Jack shivered. He was starting the game again after she had barely won the first round. The second round was beginning and Jack didn't know if she had the strength to fight against him again. She was still tired and for once her anger wasn't centered at him, but towards Carolyn. " My beauty is loved by all, even the Gods, so be very wary of what you do, Riddick." She said quietly.

Riddick was about to say something, when the King stood up and smiled to everyone. " I would like to take this time to announce a most interesting event."

Jack frowned. It was going to be her and Riddick. She knew it, and she started to cringe. It could only get worse.

" Lady Jacqueline of Sybil has wedded Riddick of the Escuro-Isles. Let us all applaud them, and then welcome our guest, War."

Jack laughed quietly to herself. War was coming for a visit. That would be some insight to Riddick of just how powerful she was over men, like him.

Everyone applauded politely, even Carolyn who grudgingly clapped, all the while staring at Riddick with evil intentions. Iphi whispered close to her ear, " Do not worry, girl, we shall make sure to make _Lady Jacqueline's_ life a hell." Carolyn smiled immediately. Iphigenia always had the right idea.

War entered the room in a bright flash and looked around. Boring mortals never really interested him, except for Jack and Riddick. Riddick was like him, sadistic, and Jack was beautiful and blood thirsty. Oddly enough, he thought they would work perfect together, if they didn't slit each other's throat's first. War looked over to the King who was beckoning for his audience. By the Gods, how he hated that man. " Yes?"

" Ah, War, it's such a pleasure to have you here at our wonderful feast. You have met my lovely wife Iphigenia." He indicated to her idly with his hand.

Iphigenia smiled towards War. " War, it is truly a pleasure to be in your presence."

" So I am told." He said dryly. The royalty of these lands were the least interesting of everyone. Even the peasants had more character than the King or his wife. " I will go speak to Lady Jacqueline now." He turned on his heel quickly.

Jack saw War walking towards her and smiled. She rose for her chair and met him in a soft hug. " War, it is a great honor to see you once again. I adore your presence."

War laughed idly. " I would hope so Jack, since I favor you so."

Riddick narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair arrogantly. War was openly showing his affection for Jack, his wife. " Hello, War."

" Riddick." He reached out and shook Riddick's hand.

Riddick squeezed his hand hard. He wouldn't let War get away with anything with his wife. She would be his shortly, and no one was going to stop him. Not even a God.

Jack grinned. Riddick was angry; she could almost feel the tension rolling off him like heat. She knew War felt him, who just merely grinned. " Did he call upon you?"

" Not in the least." War shrugged, looking over to the King. " Your sister asked me to see that the King does not hurt you tonight, and I obliged."

Jack growled. " Xanthe? My dear sister has some odd notions to believe that the King would try to harm me at the feast for my wedding. Hah." She laughed and shook her head.

War shrugged, again. " She was being a good sister, I would suppose."

The rest of the night dragged on idly, with Riddick furious at Jack and War for flirting so openly. Then later in the night, Iphigenia cornered him. 

" Oh, look at yourself, Riddick. You are a handsome man." Iphi drawled, her delicate hand rubbing against his chest.

His face didn't twitch and he didn't move a muscle.

" Your wife probably doesn't know how to use a man like you. I, conversely, know exactly how to please a man such as yourself." She stroked his cheek.

Riddick's eyes narrowed on her. He wasn't going to play this game no matter how hard she tried. " My wife is more than you'll ever amount to."

" Oh?" She raised her eyebrows in mock protest, a little smile tugging on her lips. " Would you like to care to see how good I am? Then who would win?"

" I would." Jack said from behind Iphi, her voice strained and her eyes deadly. Her hand was tight on the dagger. She was not going to let that wench of a queen get away with anything dealing with her estranged husband.

To Be Continued….

Note: Wow, this one took me a long time to finally think of heh. Uhm, I've been thinking about this story a lot, and well… there is going to be so many plot twists and stuff… it's going to go on for a good long time, but that's good, right? Hehe, tell me that's good by reviewing! Remember that lovely little thing that us writers die for? Anyway, thanks stuff:

Ames - Hehe, sorri this wasn't that fast, I'm trying to do this but I'm working on 5 stories at once. Hope you love this chapter.

Devil - Hehe, hope you like this chapter. I'll talk to you eventually. :P

Ariel - Awww! Thanks. : )

Nichole Marie Taylor - God, I love your reviews. They give me lots to think about and stuff to read hehe. Haha, you can bug me all you want, I don't mind it. Sometimes it gets me writing faster. Haha, the tension is only going to get crazier. It's going to drive everyone mad, I hope. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

Now… for everyone else, hope you like this chapter, and you can tell me that you like it by reviewing . Yes that wonderful little thing right below this dumbass note. Go review, and I'll be a happy writer and write faster and possibly more! (Sorri for the short chapter, but I'm getting tired and I want this posted now at 5am…yay… an hour sleep time. *grumbles) Anyway, GO REVIEW NOW!!! - Saphi


	7. Giving up Poor Jack, she finally lost t...

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Jack, Riddick, or Carolyn. USA Films own them; everyone else is mine though, so, uhm, yes. Don't sue me because I don't make any money off this. (Wish I did though!)

Iphigenia's eyes went wide with fear. " You would not raise a knife to your queen."

Jack's laughter rang through the halls and smiled back at her. " Oh I would, and I believe I did." She toyed with the dagger idly, her eyes becoming small and menacing.

Riddick just watched, never saying anything.

Jack tapped the knife near Iphi's cheek. " I believe you should get away from my husband and go back to yours. He would kill you to know that you were looking for another." Jack smirked. She knew that Anthony would too; he was an overly possessive man.

Iphi blushed and turned on her heel. She would let Jack win for now, but she would get her back. Time was needed for her plan to work.

Jack watched her walk off, then breathed a sigh of relief. That woman was more trouble than she was worth. She was surprised that Anthony hadn't killed her already for her infidelity. She looked back to Riddick, who was merely grinning. " What are you grinning about?"

" Coming to my aide?" Riddick laughed.

Jack threw the dagger at him.

Riddick cocked his head to the side, grinning. " Missed."

" I hate you." She growled then left.

He walked back to the dagger and picked it up. Riddick tapped it to his palm. He knew how to get her now.

***

Jack had earlier asked a maid to draw her bath and she thanked her every instant she laid in that warm pool of water. She sighed. At least staying with the King allowed her to be treated like a queen. As much as Jack hated and destroyed, she loved the softness of some things. She slowly let herself sink into the water, the warmth alleviating the pain in her sore muscles. She sifted her hands through her long hair and leaned back. For a few moments, she could let herself relax.

She closed her eyes and let everything melt away. Slowly she let herself sink under, holding her breath, then the invisible hands of death pulled her up. But they weren't invisible; they were real. She gasped as she was pulled out of the water, stark naked and dripping. She tried to look back, but the hands shoved her back. Looking down, she saw her own dagger against her throat. She gasped. By her own dagger. Ironic.

Jack was prepared to die. She was prepared to bleed to death, not feel pleasure. She gasped as his hands covered her breasts. Stroking ever so softly, and her breath quickened. Nothing could be this good. Nothing.

Hot breath touched her ear and the hair on her skin stood on edge. She leaned back, wanting more. Wanting everything, evidently he could give. Jack knew that he was a he simply because she could feel him against her. His mouth slowly kissed her ear, tasting the wet flesh, then all the way down to her neck. He bit her softly.

Jack didn't care who this was, but she would guess Riddick. He would try something like this, but right now, she didn't care. She just wanted him to make the pressure between her legs go away. She wanted something from someone. She had never wanted that before, at least not emotions and feelings. She only wanted land, and power. Never… possible love. She raised her hands back, slowly turning around. " Riddick," She gasped, face to face. He looked more striking than ever before.

He wore no shirt, exposing his finely defined muscles and his beautiful dark-tanned body. His dark eyes stared down at her, exposing everything she had to give. He didn't give her the chance to say anything else, but crushed his mouth to hers. 

She didn't care. She didn't care about the games, about the hatred, she only wanted him, and now. Everything else could be damned for all she cared; she just wanted him. She moaned against his lip as he attacked her mouth, his tongue stroking hers and his hands pulling her against his body. Jack forced her body closer to his and rubbed against him, trying to coax some sort of reaction.

Riddick stopped kissing her for a moment, then easily hoisted her in his arms and walked back to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and then sat next to her, stroking her hair and pressing light kisses to her cheeks. " Beautiful…"

Jack gasped, her eyes shadowy. His hands softly cupped her breasts and stroked at her already hard nipples. She moved her hands up to his neck and pulled him on top of her. She forced him to abandon her breasts and she bit at his lip, pulling at him and stroking his tongue. She wanted it all and now. She didn't want anything slow.

" Take your time, Jack, we've got all night." He whispered quietly and kissed her eyelids.

She lowered her eyes and blushed. She felt wanton, but she needed something from him. She couldn't say it, but she needed it.

Jack watched him as he slowly touched his mouth to her breasts and suckled. She curled her toes and gripped her hands into his shoulders. Sensations exploded behind her eyes and she whimpered. She didn't know what she wanted, but it was all too much for her. She scratched at his shoulders, forcing him to look up at her.

" I see you like this."

She could barely open her mouth to reply. Her lips were swollen and they felt bruised, almost like the rest of her body. " Yes…" She breathed in a gossamer breath and she stroked her finger down his cheek.

" I think you'll like this better." He grinned at her and slowly kissed all the way down from her breasts to her stomach, then to her feminine mystique. He tested her with his hands, feeling the softness and wetness, and he grinned.

Jack gasped and shivered. Her body felt like it was on fire and was ready to explode, like a mystic volcano. She struggled for breath as she felt his tongue against the most secret part of her body. She gripped her hands together, struggling for some sort of traction to keep her on this planet. She cringed in pleasure, in pain. She couldn't tell the difference. The experience, the feeling, everything. It scared her; amazed her… and she loved it.

Her body shook under his and he only smiled.

Jack came with a loud scream of his name and then her body shook and she looked so frightened for a moment. Her eyes came looked to his, and he looked so warm, gentle, and inviting. 

He held her in his arms for a minute, whispering so words in her ear. Words of nothing, just his voice crooning her to come back to reality.

Jack leaned against him, her body too aroused to feel anything but all the nerves tingling. She leaned her head in his shoulder.

" That was exquisite…" he said quietly, leaving her for a moment to shuck his boots and his pants. 

Jack gasped as she saw his naked form. He was strong and lean, his thighs tight and muscular. Her eyes raised a bit and she blushed. She had seen naked men, but they had been dead. They didn't look anything like… She shook her head a bit. He was definitely something.

Riddick slowly moved to the bed and laid next to her, and stroked her cheek. " As I said… beautiful."

Jack's pale features turned bright red and she turned her head away from him, but his hand stopped it, and his mouth touched hers, now soft and sweet. She leaned against him and he slowly positioned all of his weight on top of her. She gasped, the awareness of him hard and throbbing against her body. As he slowly entered her, Jack closed her eyes in pain and tears trickled from her eyes.

" Don't cry, my Goddess, it will be beautiful." He ground out between clenched teeth. The feeling of him tight and wet around her made his body want to shove into her, but he had to be careful. She was fragile, as was their relationship. He needed to keep it as unruffled as possible between him and Jack.

Jack tried to let her body relax, but she couldn't. It hurt beyond any cut, bruise, or otherwise painful attack from a battle, this was worse. It felt like her body was being ripped apart and she whimpered in pain. She looked up to Riddick, and knew he was trying to go slow, but it hurt so much.

Riddick waited until he felt her slowly loosen up against him and he slowly pressed forward and she screeched in protest, but he ignored him, and pushed past the barrier.

Jack cried, her eyes hurting now from the tears. This was awful; it was all bloody and painful. Not sweet and intense like before. She gripped her nails in his shoulders, trying to draw strength to stop the painful tears.

Riddick slowly moved back in, letting her get use to the feel of him.

Jack finally got used to the feel of him against her. She raised her hips up against his and reacted with his movements. Idly, she wondered if he would look at her, and she forced her eyes to open. She looked up in his eyes, and saw all the emotions in his eyes, the fuse burnt out and it was slow explosion of bliss.

With a hoarse groan, he bent down his head to meet her lips, and came. Neither wanted to leave each other, the quaking of their bodies still not stopping, but wondering if it would. They couldn't tell. Being near was like being set on fire. A fire that wouldn't go out. They had barely taking dousing the fire with an ounce of water.

***

War frowned at the pool, and shoved his hand in it. The picture faded from view. He didn't like Jack and Riddick so together. It amused him, yes, but he had made Jack WHO she was. Beautiful Goddess… he frowned again and stalked around, then finally sat on his throne, tapping his hands against his leather pants. " What to do…" he muttered and tried to think. He had to find a way to destroy them, but not hurt Jack. He couldn't hurt Jack, that was the last thing he ever wanted, but Riddick would hurt her. He knew it. He could see it when he looked at Riddick, even if the pain didn't happen intentionally on Riddick's part. What was War to do?

***

Riddick raised his head a bit and looked over to Jack, who clung to him. He smiled. He was hers, and she didn't do a thing to stop it. She was like water in his hands. He kissed her forehead and let her sleep. He slowly moved out of the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor. He slowly watched her sleep. She slept peacefully, her body spread across the bed. For a moment, Riddick searched for his shirt and pulled it on quickly, and grabbed his dagger. Riddick still had some business to take care of. Better now than never, he thought and left the room. He hated leaving Jack alone, but he had to make sure she would be okay when he wouldn't be around, and she would rule the lands.

Riddick stalked down the halls and looked around. It was late, Riddick knew that, the moon was high in the dark sky and he turned away from the window and looked back. No one around yet. He would just wait. He had all the patience in the world.

***

Jack woke up. Alone. She looked around and frowned. Where was Riddick? She looked around. Everything of his was gone. Frowning again, she laid back down against the luscious pillows and tried to think. Would he leave because he didn't want to be here when she woke? Probably, she sneered. She shook her head. Maybe he didn't. The two sides of her. Evil, Good, they tore between her. One wanting her to hate him, the other wanting her to love him. She growled. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw Riddick, she just hoped when she did see him, it wasn't in public. She knew it was going to be a huge confrontation.

TBC…?

Note: Every time I write 'shuck' I think of corn. *shakes head* Disturbing. Anyways… Hope you like this chapter… haha… Ames, you got what you wanted, okay? :PP Devil - Hey whats up? :P Thanks for the review again hehehe. Ariel - Hehe.. Riddick cute! Isn't that just like… an oxymoron? But anyways, thanks for the review.

The rest of you, review dammit. I'm getting depressed about this story and probably will destory it. *shrugs* I know how it ends, so I don't need to write it. Bleh. Okay, I'm off to go write other chapters and stuff… go review please? - _Saphi_


	8. Jack hates Iphi Riddick is being nice t...

*Disclaimer* I do not own Riddick or Jack. They are owned by those people who thought them up. Everyone else, however, is mine. Don't sue me or whatever, you'll only get my lazy boyfriend who looks like a harp seal. Might be fun, but hard to train. ^_^ Okay, now onto the story….

Lovely.

Jack stared back at her. Iphigenia… She might as well kill her, but oddly enough, her own husband was hanging off her everyword, even though that very night before, he had shoved her away. Maybe it was their night together that had brought everything to a standstill. Jack growled. She would kill Riddick first, then Iphi. Maybe the other way around. She only wanted bodies surrounding her now.

Jack pushed back a strand of hair and cocked her head sideways. "Does it bother you, Alec?"

Alec turned away from his drink for a second, and peered towards Jack. "Does what?"

"Riddick, and the whore queen."

"Jack… do not worry about that. Riddick knows while he is around the King… he has to be cordial to the queen." Alec sighed.

Jack pursed her lips, and put down her goblet of wine. "He wasn't cordial to her last night. I almost killed her and now he hangs off her every word as if she means anything. She is nothing. The whore queen is only eye candy. She is evil. She deals with the devil." Jack shook her head.

"I am the devil." 

Jack whipped her head around to see Riddick standing next to her. "You would like to believe that Riddick. I know better…"

"Do you?" He smirked and nodded towards Alec, who walked away. Alec knew better to engage in the lovers'spat. He would only get denounced by Jack; she would take no heed of his feelings.

Jack sneered. "At least Alec is smart enough to know to leave me be. You, Riddick…"

"Me?" Riddick grinned, and leaned against the wall. "Jack, you do not even know what to say to me. You think so badly of me."

"You are probably sleeping with that whore queen."

"Why would I when I have you, every night, screaming under me."

Jack turned a bright shade of red and turned away from him. "I do not wish to relive that night, Riddick."

"But you do."

Nimbly, Jack grabbed her dagger, and turned to him, the tip pressed against his throat. "You try again, and this will be inside you." She turned quickly on her heel, and looked towards one of Alec's footmen. "Summon Alec to meet me by the front gates soon; we need to speak." She didn't wait for the boy to answer, before she stormed out of the room.

***

Jack shoved through the door forcefully. She wouldn't let anything remind herself of Riddick, that wasn't the point. She looked towards Alec, who was sitting on his horse, waiting for her. "Waiting?"

"You called, I came."

She smirked and mounted her horse. "How has your day been, Alec?"

"Tedious… and you, Jack?"

She shrugged and kicked her horse, ignoring him for the time being. She needed to think of a pratical way she wanted to approach the subject of Riddick. His name made her body run hot, and not always the way she wanted.

Alec simply smirked.

"Take that off your face, or I just might." She pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him.

He nodded slowly. "Is something wrong, m'lady?"

Jack laughed then grunted. "Just about everything is wrong." She paused for a moment, looking to the west, at the mountains. "But you, Alec… you can change that." She dismounted her horse.

He quickly dismounted and followed her. "How?"

She grinned as the flash of light engulfed them both. Alec had no idea what was going on, but she knew War wouldn't fail her now. Riddick should've been afraid of her earlier, but now she would result to gods, since she had to. He scorned her love, and now she was livid. She could only wait until Alec agreed, which he would. Torture wouldn't be necessary; Alec was scared of Jack. She grinned. It would be… entertaining, just to watch Riddick squirm underneath her, in more than one way.

TBC…

A/N: Really sorri for the long wait guys… and for the really short chapter. ^_^ Anyways, I will be having more out soon, since I got my muse back for this story. (Riddick took a short vacation to Bermuda. He's happy as a clam and ready to start work again.) Which mean I got my muse back for my other stories, so look out for those too! Anyways, thanks and stuff…

Dev- haha thanks, your chapter was also very good also… hope this one confuses the hell out of you all

Ames - Aww, no problem(there will probably be more… ;P) Hehe, sorri about the long wait for the chapter!

Netanya Grimberg- Aww, thanks… Hehe, greek/roman mythology is so cool. Aww, thanks, I'll try to write more. Sorri about the long wait!!

Nichole Marie Taylor - Haha, I knew you would like the smut. Heh… the dagger was fun. Aww… Heyyyy don't worry about War… he just wants to make Jack happy, you gotta' remember that! Hehe, smut will be on the way, don't worry. Surreee, healthy women love smut hehe… I would know ;) Sorri for the long wait, hope you enjoy the oddly short chapter.

Ariel- Hehe Thanks, sorri for the long wait. Hope you like this.


	9. What's Jack been up to lately & who is T...

Alec fell backwards as he hit the ground. "Jack? What do you think you are doing?"

Jack smirked. "Riddick thinks he can make a fool out of me. I am stronger than him. I have War on my side, and now, I have you." She smiled towards him, lending out her arm "You will help me, Alec, without knowing it." She pulled him up on his feet.

Alec dusted himself off, then looked down at her. " No, Jack; he is my friend." Alec shuffled backwards.

Jack shrugged. "It's my choice to destroy Riddick."

War smiled. "My beautiful Jack, you're much lovelier when you're ready to kill." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

Jack turned to War and slapped his hand away. " I don't want to kill Riddick-- simply… I want I humiliate him in front of everyone."

"Jack…"

She turned back and glared towards him. "Do not use that tone of voice with me, War. You want me, and I know this."

"I--"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know you War. You're not like the other Gods… you would not help just anyone. You want me; I'm beautiful, I know this. Riddick has me, and you do not want to Riddick to have me? Why would you come to me, otherwise? Does it make you furious to know that he made love to me? That he was inside me, when it could've been you at another time? "

War closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. If he wasn't obsessed with her, he would've killed her already. How could just one mortal make his head ache worse than a battle, or make his heart swoon when a simple smile was blessed upon him? Even if he wanted to take all of his power and kill her, to watch her bloody body lay on his feet… he couldn't. He loved her more than he wanted to believe. "That is not important Jack, except your happiness…" He sighed and turned his head. "How are you going to humiliate him, Jack? You can not make him too angry, with him knowing it is you."

Jack smirked and tapped a finger to her lips. "Precisely the point of Alec, or at least part of my plan."

"Jack, I can not do that… I won't betray Riddick." Alec shook his head. 

She growled. "Can you not put him under your power, or something like that, War?" She turned to him, trying to lower her eyes to the floor. She had to abuse all the power she could. Riddick would not get away with last night, then leaving her. She scowled at her feet. She wouldn't let him… not yet, she almost had him where she needed him.

***

Jack laid down on her bed. It smelled of Riddick, sweat, and blood. She leaned out, stretching her arms. Everything was going so perfectly. Nothing was going to ruin her plans for Riddick. It would all be so perfect… but she just had to get Riddick into bed, and soon. Not that she minded it so much. This way, with her plan, she could fool Riddick into thinking she wanted him… then not. She smiled. He would pay, but he just didn't know how much yet.

She turned on her side. A simple thought crossed her mind. What if perhaps… she did love Riddick? Laughter rumbled out of her mouth. Of course she would never love him. She never loved her own family; Riddick was no better.

"Beautiful…" A voice barely whispered in her ear.

She shivered and turned around to see Riddick, stripped down to only his pants. She touched her hand onto his cheek and the fire burned bright behind her eyes and she dug her finger nails into his cheek, ripping the soft flesh.

He shoved her on her back with a free hand and quickly straddled her body. "Would you like it rough tonight?"

She growled at him. She wanted a fight. She didn't want him to get away unmarred. She needed that for her plan, but it did not mean she wouldn't enjoy this. She traced her fingernails down his chest, outlining the muscles and tweaking his nipples to a point. Her breathing was beginning to become heavy and she looked up at Riddick through heavy-lidded eyes. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

Riddick laughed and quickly moved away from her. "As I said, I can have you whenever I please…" He left the room without another word.

Jack slowly sat up, and stared at the closed door. An unearthly howl slipped past her lips and she knew she woke up the castle, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let Riddick get away with this. She just had Alec where she needed him, now just to bring the baby into play. She screamed again and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She had to get everything done, and soon. Riddick was becoming too cocky, and she didn't like that, well, at least in one sense she didn't, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

***

"Riddick, I dismissed your army like you asked."

For a second, it didn't register and he started to walk away, but then, he stopped, turned back to Alec, and stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I dismissed your army. You asked me yesterday."

"No, I didn't."

Alec shook his head. "Yes you did."

"I didn't see you yesterday-- you were with Jacqu--" He turned back to the hallway where he had just left. Jack. She had to be behind this mischief. Slowly, he touched his chin. "I see… well then, call them back then. I was in a state."

Alec nodded, then left.

That bitch Jack. Riddick's eyes narrowed, lo an behold, who walked down the hallway? His lovely wife Jack. " Jacqueline… I think we need to talk."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised and she stood, en guard, by the entrance to the room. "Concerning what matters?"

"The matter of you telling Alec to dismiss my army. How you got him to believe that I told him, I can not fathom."

"Not surprising you can't understand it." She smirked.

Riddick charged towards Jack and shoved her against the wall. "You madden me. I'm angry, lustful, and quite revengeful. How are we going to satisfy that?"

"Go slaughter someone, for what you mean to me. I have other things to do." She tried to shove Riddick back, but his arms held her shoulders down, and her head knocked back against the wall. She ignored the pain. "Let me go." Gritting against the pain, she looked up in his eyes.

"Jack…" he paused for a moment, choosing his words purposefully, or perhaps just wanting to scare her a bit more by the tense silence in the hall and the tension that was thick between. Or maybe he was deciding to kill her. He started again, "Jack just because you are my wife doesn't mean I won't hurt you; you're a women too, but you're bloodthirsty. I do not know what you did to Alec, but I will find out."

He let her go, walked back, and brushing his hands off on his pants.

She huffed and turned around.

"Before you go," he grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his arms, "I think you should have a taste of what is to come tonight." He lowered his mouth to her.

The sensations were marvelous. His lips were forceful, but still soft against hers. He effortlessly slide his tongue slowly into her mouth, stroking it against her and causing a soft moan to leak out of Jack's throat, purring against his lips. He cradled her closer in his arms and the electricity intensified between them.

Jack clung to Riddick's chest, her heart beating against her rib cage, and the breathe all but stolen from her chest.

Riddick leaned back and a grin crept on his face. "You can't wait, can you?"

Jack crossed her arms around her chest and huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about Riddick. You're offensive and you attacked my person. Do it again, and you'll be lacking." She glared down at his pants, which were almost a bit tighter.

He laughed. "You wouldn't do that to something you love in you so much Jack."

"I'll ignore that _little _comment." 

"I seem to remember you thinking something was quite big, in fact."

Jack's cheeks turned fiery red, from anger and embarrassment. She turned away from him and stormed out of the room. She had lost this scrimmage with Riddick, but next time, she was sure to win.

***

Xanthe laid down onto her bed of silk and feathers. She stretched for a moment, then rest her head back, thinking of her sister. Jack was a interesting soul, but she was worried she was trying to do something she couldn't accomplish.

"Xanthe!"

The anguished scream of War's voice worried her for a moment, and she quickly ran to the front of her palace. "War?" She looked down and saw War bleeding. "Blood? But ... You are a god, how?"

"Your sister. She was angry that Alec didn't infuriate Riddick and she came to me. She has the knife, Xanthe."

"What knife? What are you babbling about?" Xanthe looked around frantically. "Medea, please go fetch something to help him." She turned to her witch-maid who quickly nodded and scampered away. Xanthe quickly turned back to him, "What are you now?"

"I'm still a god, but I'm dying. She wants to kill me," he stopped then laughed. "No, no, Jack did kill me, soon enough at least. She has an insane scheme."

"About what?"

"Someone named Thanos. Who is that? There is no one in this realm named Thanos. What is she talking about?" War spit up some more blood, and fell back to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Thanos?" Xanthe quieted, thinking of why the name sounded like something Jack would like. "I have heard Jack use it before, but it escapes me why…"

"It has to be a man, someone that could take down Riddick. She would never use another isles man." War coughed.

Medea ran into the room and started to attend to War's bloody wound. "She is a spiteful bitch."

"She's Jack."

Xanthe frowned. "I should know Thanos. The name-- Jack mentioned it many a times when we were children, when Jack was happy, when she wanted a--" Xanthe's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh by the Gods, please don't say that's what she is saying."

"What?" War looked over to her. "What are you babbling about?"

"Jack is going to be with child, if she is not already! Thanos-- she wanted to name her first born son Thanos. We went to the Oracle, Aurelia, when we were children. Jack was told she would become a great warrior, and her son, Thanos, could help her build beyond her fondest dreams. He would be a strong man, very bold."

"Could it be so soon?"

Xanthe smirked. "You have seen the way that Riddick watches Jack, and I even know that my cold-blooded sister has a fascination with Riddick, whether she would agree or not."

"And I do not agree with you, Xanthe." Jack shoved both of the doors back, one hitting War in the process, knocking Medea out of the way, and the other smashing against the marble walls. "We must talk, sister…" Jack slowly drawled, watching her sister's eyes flash with power, then slowly a smile appeared on Xanthe's face. 

Xanthe forced the smile, or maybe she was truly smiling, like almost always. "Of course, Jack, since we must talk of Thanos, your son."

"Yes, my son, no Riddick's. Not ever."

TBC…

A/N: Sorri for the VERY long wait guys… (gals actually :P) but I've been really really busy lately and this story had me tearing what's left of my hair out heh. But I got my muse back, since Riddick likes to leave at very BAD times. He got whapped for that one. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, I think it's okay, kinda weird writing because I got confused on what I was doing, but hey, I think it's all back on track now and I will probably have another chapte out by the end of the week, provided you all give me reviews, support, whatever. Just tell me if I'm doing all right.

Thanks to:

Magickal- Thanks : )

DevilWTAWO- Sorri about the confusion, hopefully this cleared up most of it? Thanks!

Ames - So so so sorri for the wait. 81 days is a very long time. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. :P Thanks!

Ariel - Heh, I love cliffhangers though! : ) Sorri for the wait. Thanks!

Smut Angel - Don't worry about the smut-- it'll be coming soon, and I think I gave you all a nice little taste of some things to come-- some things that go "bump" in the nite. *dies laughing* Sorri, I'm a dork. Sorri about the very long wait for the chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks!!

I know guys, I'm really really sorri about the wait. Things have been like madness, insane asylum shit and whatever. Sooooooooooo, hopefully, you all will review and I should have a chapter out very soon, which I will start writing today, might even finish depending on how it goes. Thanks for reading and please please please go review!

-Saphi Sparks


	10. Jack starts to explain & Riddick gets re...

*Disclaimer* I do not own Jack or Riddick. Do not sue me. I don't have money. I don't get any money from this, so you can't sue me. Bwahaha, read the story!!! (REVIEW TOO!)

"Jack, you must be joking. A child?" Xanthe stared at her sister, then to the dying War on the floor.

"Yes, a child, does it surprise you?"  
"Surprises me…"War said offhandedly. He stared at the ground, upset at the fact that Riddick had gotten the one thing he always begged Jack for; love. Perhaps the sexual part of the nature of love was alluring too, but Riddick would receive her love soon enough.

Jack turned to look at War, regret looming close to the surface, not that she would try to show it, but she might have felt a bit ashamed of killing him, or causing his death was better to say now, since he wasn't really dead yet. Medea still had a chance to save him. Jack didn't mind if War lived; he would be in fear of her now. A God afraid of a mortal. Jack smirked. Sometimes life was good. 

Xanthe watched as the smirk appeared on her sister's face, and she frowned. This was no time to be smiling. "Jack, War is dying, how can you smile?"

"The simple fear of death you can see in his eyes. Do you not like the thought of Thantanos coming to take your soul, War, or do you even have a soul? Death would be more than happy to come and take you away. A new God can always be implemented."

Xanthe fumed. "It's not that easy Jack.! You can't just kill Gods."

"Oh, I can't?" Jack never flinched, and her voice was calm; everyone knew that her fury was worse when she never raised her voice. She was planning something,. Maybe to kill her sister, or to find the Fates and cut all the strings of people's lives. Maybe she should take a visit to them and see how long War's life would go for. Not long, she hoped to herself.

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm your sister!" 

Jack shrugged. "Maybe you're right." Slowly her mind receded to the depths of her mind, and to her father, Lord Andreas. He was a good ruler, would've been better than his brother, King Anthony had ever been. Her father was a good man, and his death had never truly left her. She always thought of it, constantly. Losing her father had been worse than knowing her mother, Evania, died giving birth to Xanthe. She was a sweet woman, keeping the castle very tranquil, as with her husband. Their marriage was not of convenience. It had been love before anything.

Jack's life had dramatically changed when she a young girl, almost to the age of marriage, but she couldn't then. Not after seeing her father murdered.

***

_"Father?" A younger Jack, with blond hair cascading down her back ran down the hall, towards her father's throne room. She slowed as she heard yelling. It sounded like her Uncle Anthony. She frowned. She never liked that man, and if she was a man, she would have killed him, but she had to remember that she was a woman and she had to keep her place._

Jack peeked into the room, walking a few steps in, unnoticed.

"What do you mean you're taking the throne? It's rightful mine, Anthony. You have no right. I am the first born."

Anthony sneered. "Not for long." 

Within a blink of an eye, he pulled a dagger and landed it square in his brother's stomach, causing Andreas to fall back down onto his throne, clutching, and chocking.

Andreas coughed, blood dripping out the corner. "You bastard. You won't get away with this."

Raising an eyebrow, Anthony shrugged, wiping off the dagger on his brother's clothes. "I already have. Who would avenge your death? Your people? I doubt that. They will bow to me. I will be their benevolent ruler, once I have their money, that is."

Tears ran down Jack's cheek and she ran towards him, ignoring her uncle. "Father!" She cried, and fell next to him.

"You bastard, you will pay for this." Andreas scowled.

Shrugging, he just walked away. "It doesn't matter, no one cares about your death. Your daughter will make a lovely princess someday, with my help. I would be a good father, don't you think?" he laughed as he walked out.

"How can he casually walk out?" She growled at him. She should've killed him. Turning back to her father, her chest constricted and her heart beat faster as the blood poured out quicker. She couldn't do anything except comfort her father as she watched him die. Jack wiped away a stray tear from her father's cheek, and watched as his chest stop struggling for breath. His body stopped, and Jack sat next to him. Her body was numb, and she swore she would get her uncle back for his sin. Jack would find a way, any way.

***

Tears. Jack frowned. She didn't need tears now, not for her father. He'd been dead longer than she could remember. Crying never helped her before.

"Jack?"  
Her sister. Jack turned back to her. "He won't live."

"Who?"

"War." Jack turned to him, sadness on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you…"

"Don't lie Jack, I know you did. I know it was coming. The three Fates came to me." 

Jack sighed. "Then I guess the fates knew better than I know what I will do." She turned back to Xanthe. "I only stopped by to see War one last time. I figured he'd come here and tell you I have the dagger."

"You guess very well, sister." The frown that appeared minutes ago, still stayed on her face. Xanthe paced. "You… You can not very well go around killing all the gods. It's insanity."

"True." Jack turned on her heel.

"Jack! Listen! The gods won't take kindly to this."

"True." She nodded slightly and kept on walking.

"You can't do this."

"I think I already have." Jack said, then doors closed behind her, leaving Xanthe watching War die, Medea working furiously to try and save him, and War sitting back and letting Death take his soul away.

***

Jack had taken the long way back to the castle, her secret way. She needed time to think. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly, passing too fast, and she didn't know if she liked it or not. It gave her only split second reactions, which might turn out all right, if her instincts were right.

She would trust Riddick's first instincts over hers. He was an animal, she was just a mere pathetic soul. Too many days plotting revenge had destroyed everything she one held dear,. Her family would come soon enough after the people she once called friends..

She dismounted off her horse, handing the reins to a nearby stable boy, and walked into the castle, bypassing the guards quickly, heading up a side staircase. Jack slowly made her way down the hall to her room.

Too much time had passed since she promised to get revenge for her father. She knew she had to do it soon, before Anthony claimed too much power and took over all of the land she had conquered. Riddick's isles were important too, but not so much as to just kill the King. She had to kill him, it would make her finally at ease.

At ease in her heart, but her brain would still be in turmoil, from Riddick. Jack sighed and pushed open the door to her room. Riddick was lying on the bed, stripped down to his pants, his arms outstretched above him. A large, bloody wound was open on his stomach. "What happened now? Fall on something?" Jack rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, and stood, waiting for an answer.

Riddick opened his eyes. "Contrary, Jacqueline, I got in a fight with Alec."

"Figures that Alec would win over you."

Laughter trickled out of his throat. "I wouldn't say that. He's in worse shape." Riddick sat up, flexing the muscles in his stomach and arms.

Jack bit her lip, her face becoming flushed, and she turned away from him quickly, trying to find somewhere other than the bed to sit. "I can't see how you would do that to your best man."

"I don't see how my wife would put him in a trance to humiliate me." He kicked his legs over the side, and started to walk towards her.

"You're crazy Riddick. I did no such thing." Shaking, Jack moved back from him. His presence was making her body quake, burn, and do other things that she knew shouldn't be happening. Her legs weren't supposed to get weak when he came near her. Between her legs should definitely not get wet, and she should never think about Riddick making love to her. That was out of the question. She had no affection for him.

Riddick grinned. He smelled her desire. She was more that attracted to him, more infatuated. That was good enough for him. He had been deeply stressed after hurting Alec, but he had to. There was no other way than to make him bleed out the trance. Riddick had supposed Jack had given him something to drink, something from a particular god, a particular War god. He dismissed the train of thought, and looked down to his shivering wife. He would make her quake. "I frighten you."

"I thi-think y-you d-d-do not." Dammit, she thought. There was no way she could stop this now. He was already approaching and her body was responding with lightning fast quickness. Her body was doing the opposite of she wanted. She didn't want to succumb to Riddick. She didn't want to have Riddick seduce her…

She was lying, she knew she was, but she was trying to hold on to that one last grain of hope, that one last sane thought before his mouth touched hers. It was almost like a fire had been lit and it needed to go it's course. Jack leaned into him, her arms settling around his shoulders.

At first, the kissing was soft, sweet even. Quick pecks against her lips as Riddick deftly moved her closer to the bed. Within minutes, the intensity had risen, Jack's moaning had becoming louder against Riddick's mouth, and his tongue swept against her like another motion at least one of them hoped to be doing in the near future.

Riddick pushed Jack back on the bed, her eyes open wide with excitement, awe, fear; he didn't know which, and frankly, he didn't care. Instincts were taking over his brain and he could only see the arousal she put forth. The pouting on her lips, her lower one slightly bruised and a dark red. The way she took deep heavy breaths, her chest raising slowly, trying to calm her speeding heart down.

Not that Riddick's arousal wasn't unnoticed either. Jack easily saw his erection in his pants. She gasped as he slowly lowered next to her, his hands reaching her shoulders sliding down the front of her shirt. He started undoing the tightly laced bodice and pulled it open, her unfettered breasts about to cherished by Riddick's warm mouth.

Jack's back arched, trying to move closer to him, as his tongue flicked over her taunt nipple. Little nips and bites caused moans from the recesses of Jack's throat. She didn't want to admit that she was aroused by Riddick, not that she could speak.

Riddick looked up at Jack, his mouth still on her breast, and smiled. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly parted. Riddick groaned. She was really the last thing he needed right now, but his brain wasn't running what he did anyhow. But, since she was in such a vulnerable situation, Riddick figured he might as well get her back for the stunt she pulled on him.

Riddick slowly moved down to her skirt, slipping it off her slim hips, and discarded the rest of the clothes on the ground. His hands slid down her sides, her hips, and her legs.

Jack took awhile before she opened her eyes. Riddick was kneeled above her, his pants still on. She gasped as she saw the strips of rope in his hands. She didn't know what he thought he was doing, but she wouldn't let him torture him, not in her lifetime.

"Don't worry, you'll like this."

He pinned her down before she could even lift a finger. He tied her lags to the end of the bed, and her arms, tied together at the wrist, then to the headboard.

Jack didn't know whether to be angry, or afraid.

Riddick grinned. Her trying to look indifferent about the matter at hand almost made him laugh out loud. He kissed all the way from the base of throat, to the crevice between her legs. He heard a gasping sound as her tongue slid between her legs, tasting a part of her feminity. He knew she would offended later her touched her, licked her actually, but for now, he would have his fun. Riddick's finger slid easily between her legs and he slowly stroked her. Her body clenched around his finger. Grinning, Riddick pulled back.

Jack gasped, sweat trickling down her forehead. She was so close… so close to something, but then he had stopped. She looked up and saw Riddick heading towards the door. "RIDDICK! Don't you leave now!"

He laughed. "Why? Want me to lick you some more, Jacqueline?"

She blushed, but wouldn't nod. She wouldn't say that she liked the way he touched her, the way his hands cradled her head as he kissed her. "I, no, untie me!"

Riddick opened the door.

"I SAID UNTIE ME!"

The door slammed.

tO bE cOntInUEd…

A/N: Well, not the actually long awaited chapter, but have I left you all breathless and angry at Riddick? :P Hope I have, especially you Ariel. :P You asked for the bondage, and you got it. I don't know when I'll have the next part up, probably not for awhile since I'm going back to school from being out for a week from tonsil surgery. Now guys, please, give me some feedback. I might have the chapter out soon, maybe week or two if I get good feedback. Please guys, I'm begging you to tell me if you like it or not. Anyways, that's all for now. Have a good night, and review!

-Saphi Sparks


	11. Silly Jack

If Jack ever got out of the ropes, she would hang Riddick with them. Furious at his disobedience to her, she struggled, the ropes tearing at her skin.

"I'll kill him I ever get the chance." She growled, frantically looking around the room for a way out.

"Wil you?" Xanthe appeared by the side of bed. "Oh, dear… Jack, did he?"  
Jack hide any trance of emotion. "He wanted to vex me further; this was his idea of a joke." She paused. "Untie me quickly." It was a command, not a question. 

Xanthe obliged, quickly pulling the knot on her hands loose, sighing all the while. "You two will kill each other one day."

"If I get my way, it shall be him before myself." Jack muttered darkly, assessing the damage to her wrists. "Nonetheless, why have you come at such an… inopportune time?" Jack finished untying her feet herself, and moved off the bed to get her clothes.

"You killed War, Jack. A god!"

"Yes, I know this." She laced up her bodice.

"There needs to be a new War."

"That would be smart." She pulled on her leather pants, and roamed around for her shoes. She barely listened as Xanthe spoke. She never said anything of importance anyhow.

"They want you."

"Of course." Jack kept searching for her boots. Where had the moron Riddick put her shoes?  
"Jack, I'm dying, can you help me?" Xanthe started tapping her foot, watching her sister ignore her once more.

"Yes, right."

"Hell's pit, Jack, listen to me!" Xanthe screamed.

Jack slowly turned back, a bit unnerved. Her sister never had been this irate, and slowly, ever so slowly, Jack gulped. "Xanthe… sorry, it's just that--"

"I don't care Jack! You killed War. They need a new God and for some reason they think that you would be a worthy choice." Xanthe's fury was unbridled and she stormed back and forth in room.

"I won't do it."

"You have to."

Jack shook her head. "No, I don't. War is supposed to give someone his red sword to change hands. Murder is murder. Perhaps if I was in want to be Death, then this would be a problem, but it's of no concern to me."  
"But by default, you must."

Jack looked at her sister and shook her head. She grabbed her dagger from the desk. Quickly, she found her boots hidden under the desk. As she laced them, she said, "No, my plans are more important than such a trivial incident." 

Xanthe was left to hear a door slam and her audible sigh filled the room. There seemed there was nothing to do.

***

Riddick's mouth was filled with ale; it tasted more like horse piss to him. The barmaid was a cute, sweet thing with large breasts and a nice tight ass. He grinned at her, and when she returned with a smile, he pulled her down into his lap. "What's your name?" His eyes flashed in the dark bar.

"Kel'byne." She nervously smiled at him.

"You know who I am."

She nodded furiously. "Of course, all the men backed away when you entered, M'lord."

He laughed. "I am not your lord."

"Oh, but you are. You have helped us much."

He licked his full lips and whispered in her ear, "Then would you like to help me tonight?"

A small blush engulfed her cheeks and she nodded and looked up as her named was called. "I must get back to serving."

He nodded and patted her butt as she ran away. Little girl. She had no idea what she was getting in to. He surveyed the room. Mostly men, hitting on the busty barmaids. A few rough women were in the corner, probably planning an attack on a jealous husband. He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the cup that rested on his table. He would only have to wait a little bit more to do with the barmaid that Jack couldn't.

***

Jack furiously stormed around the small town of Paero, just before her castle of Ariago. Alec had told her that Riddick had seen riding out before the sun fell down. She mumbled a curse and kicked her foot into the fresh mud. Pouring down onto her clothes, the clouds above rumbled as thunder crashed and a flash of lighting ignited the sky. The town was poor, Jack could see the blindfolded. Most of the houses were falling apart, the rain probably drenching the poor people now, as most of the roofs were falling down onto them.

She slipped into the bar, looking around, seeing three of her finest in the corner. The three sisters of Pail'ryion. "Sceun. Nadmi. Dritiva."

The three sisters looked up, and then Nadmi said, "Lady Jack, sit 'ere."

Jack pulled a nearby stool towards the table, and sat. "My three sisters of Pail'ryion, what are you doing here, instead of at Ariago?"

"Followed yer 'usband, we did." Dritiva said quietly, narrowing her eyes on the dagger she rolled around in her hands.

Jack controlled her anger, raised her eyebrows, and said, "Oh? Where is my ever loving husband?"

Sceun laughed. "Flirtin' wit' sum wench. Goes by Kel'byne. Sneaky wench; steals money from d'em drunkards. 'e went upstairs a bit ago."

"Oh, did he?" Jack pursed her lips tight together. She stood up from the stool and walked over to the bar. "Where's Kel'byne?" She demanded.

"Who're you?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"Look here, Miss _Jack_, I'm Nikamael; I own this whole bar, and I can kick you out if you keep that attitude."

"And I can burn down this whole village at the snap of my fingers. I am Lady Jack the Sybil-Escurio Isles."

Nikamael's face went flat. "Oh, oh, M'lady, I didn't know it was you. I had never heard of you coming into--"

He kept on stuttering and Jack put up her hand. "I do not care, now where is that wench Kel'byne?"

"S-she went upstairs with a customer… second room on the right."

She patted his hand, knife clutched tightly in the other, and said, "See, that was easy," and she walked to the stairs. She peered up, the dusty lamps burning the oil and she walked up. Her body cringed as she heard the moans, of which she assumed were passion. She walked down to the second room, and listened. She didn't figure Riddick would be so quick, but nothing came out of the room, and she easily kicked the door down.

Riddick was ontop of girl, a knife against her throat. His head had quickly turned to face Jack and he muttured, "You stupid bitch."

Jack didn't know whether he was talking to her, or the girl, but she jumped towards him and pushed him off the girl, tangled in Riddick's arms and they fell to the floor, Jack crushed by Riddick. She vaguely had heard her scream, and as she searched around from the knife she had clutched her hand, she looked up just in time to see Riddick press it to her throat.

TBC…

A/N: I know, short, but hey, you got something didn't you? I will have more later, hopefully this week. However, I have a job now and stuff so it's hard to squeeze time in for writing this story, but I've gotten my Riddick muse back. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time; review again if you will!! : )

-Saph


	12. The past haunts her

Disclaimer I do not own Jack or Riddick. Do not sue me. I don't have money. I don't get any money from this, so you can't sue me. Bwahaha, read the story! (REVIEW TOO!)

His eyes were more menacing than she had ever seen. She was quite sure that she had finally pushed him to the edge. A little smirk escaped her face and the blade pressed tighter into her throat.

"You…" He didn't say anything else.

"Lack of words today, Riddick?"

Riddick shot her a dirty glare and pulled himself off of her. Stalking towards the corner, he grabbed the wench by her hair. "Do you understand who this wench is?"

Jack ignored him for a moment, sorting herself out and standing up. She brushed herself off and then took a long look at the girl. "Should I?"

"Your deceased husbands sister."

Jack's eyes widened. How did Riddick know about him? She thought… she just thought that know one knew. Not more than a handful of people even knew about him. All who did were in her full confidence. Her… Jack started to feel sick. Jack couldn't think. The past. The things she tried to hide. She knew she couldn't hide for too long. But why now, why did he have to bring this up now?

_Kiril… The one who changed me._

_Long before, her name was not Jack. She was Jacqueline. She was the adored daughter of the king. Even though she was not the first born, nor a son, her father pampered her above all. She knew that he reminded her of her mother. He favored her because he missed her so dearly._

_"Jacqueline?"_

_She looked up from her books and saw her Father's smiling face. "Father, do you need me?"  
"How are you doing?"_

_She smiled, pushing a lock of long blond hair behind her ears. "Wonderful father. These books; you should have not gotten them for me."_

_He sat down on the bed, next to her. "There is nothing better for my daughter."_

_Jacqueline leaned down on a hand, tilting her head and watched him for a moment. She knew that something was on his mind, but she wouldn't press the issue any further. Her father loved her dearly, but she had a knack for inviting his anger._

_"Jacqueline," he took her hand and held it in his own, "I need you to do something for me. You will not be pleased to here it, but I must."_

_She stared at him for a moment, but simply answered, "You may ask anything of me, Father."_

_"I," he stopped and cleared his throat. His free hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I have made arrangements for a marriage."_

_She slowly took in a breath as her hands started to sweat. She didn't want to be married, she knew it instantly, but her father had never asked anything of her and always provided the best. "I see. To who?"_

_"Lord Kiril. He owns lands over on the islands of Arcamenel. He has expanded to take parts North of my lands. He would like to combine our areas."_

_She nodded and lowered her head. "Whatever you wish, Father, I shall do." _

_"Jacqueline…I…" He shook his head and then held both of her hands in his. "Thank you, child. You will make me proud."_

_"I shall, Father, I shall."_

_The weeks before her impending marriage, she had seen and spoken to Lord Kiril once. He wasn't a pleasant man, but she expected nothing of the sort. Royal families often had to enter into contracts that weren't pleasing for both sides. Jacqueline knew that this would only be one of many for her family. In spite of what she had said to her father, she had wished that Xanthe would have been called to do this. However, she was much, much too young._

_Jacqueline had retired to her room for the evening. Her maids had come and gone. Jacqueline finally could enjoy her peace and quiet. She didn't know what to expect. The life that she would soon lead, somewhere else far away from her father._

_A soft knock on her door woke her from her daydreaming, and she made her way to the door. "Who is it?" She called softly._

_"It's only me, Xanthe."_

_She opened the door and let her enter. "Why aren't you asleep?"_

_Xanthe peered up at her older sister, twisted her foot onto the stone ground. With each movement, her long nightgown twisted with her. "I… I'm nervous."_

_"Why, sister?"_

_"I…" Xanthe sighed and walked past her sister, making her way to the balcony._

_Jacqueline followed closely, always knowing that her sisters words would ring true. Only a few possessed with Xanthe could see, and she was privy to information that know one else could know. "What's wrong? Why are you worried? Is it about this silly marriage?"_

_Xanthe turned back from the railing. "Jacqueline, this man… he's not who you want."  
"Of course not!" Jacqueline smiled. "I am not doing this of my own accord, Father asked me to. I can not turn away from him, can I?"_

_"Well, no, of course not, but Jacqueline, you must take caution. I know he will lead you into something you can't understand. He'll change you." Xanthe's eyes were filling with tears._

_Jacqueline pulled her sister into her arms. "Xanthe, I don't want you to worry about me . There is nothing to be worried about." Jacqueline looked down into her eyes and knew there was more. _

_"You tell me that now as if I do not know what I speak." Her face turned a bright pink and tears started to fall. "I may be in a child's body, but I am a gifted soul. Do not forget that."_

_"I do not, but I think you may just be scared."_

_Xanthe shook her head and walked away, further down the balcony. "Please, heed my warnings. Take care in what you do. You will change the course of time with whichever path you take. I do not know which is better, but all I know is that you hold a lot in your hands."_

_Jacqueline laughed. "Come now, sister, believe me when I say I will be fine."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Of course. Nothing will change me." _

_However, those words she spoke meant nothing as her marriage brought her into the distant lands of Arcamenel. Lord Kiril was old, probably the same age as her father. He was a graying man with a large soft belly. She had not been visited by him in her chambers. She was given nothing. She had nothing and she missed her family dearly. But she had to do this for her father. The only man she trusted._

_"Lady Jacqueline?"  
She looked over at the servant who approached her in the gardens. She had learned to spend most of her days away from the castle, looking out onto the far distant waters that kept her from her family. She needed to be home, but all she could do was watch and hope for something more. It comforted her to believe that one day she might be able to go home._

_"Lady Jacqueline?"_

_She looked back to him again. "Yes?"_

_"Lord Kiril requests your presence."_

_She nodded. "I shall be there shortly." She stood up from the bench, brushing her skirts, and made her way to the inside of the castle. Jacqueline never knew that it would be the last time she saw the sunlight._

_ To Kiril, disobedience constituted almost living. Within the past weeks, he had made a list of things that she had done that annoyed him. And now, as he looked at her, he simply said, "It's time for you to pay."_

_The guards had pulled her to a downstairs chamber where she joined the rest of the prisoners. And after she had been stripped to her bare essentials, her world went black._

_The next time she awoke, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She had been curled up in a corner. Jacqueline started to feel around, trying to find the source of the blood. When she did, she cried out in pain. Her back had been sliced from the tip of her spine to her lower back. It was fresh, bloody, and oozing. The pain was indescribable as she let out a cry of pain._

_The steel bar doors opened and Kiril stepped forward. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"_

_Jacqueline felt the hatred for this man burn so brightly she almost got up, but couldn't. Oh, by the gods she only wanted to see her family again. She wanted her father to murder this man. No, she wanted to. She wanted to torture him for this. Her body was torn into pieces with bruises lining her arms and legs. She just wanted comfort. Instead of anything she wished to do, she quietly answered, "Yes M'lord."_

_With those words, two guards stepped past him and picked her up. Jacqueline felt her back tearing in to as the slow healing wound split again. A whimper escaped her throat, but she kept as quiet as possible as they dragged her back up stairs. _

_Jacqueline was laid in her bed where a fever raged her body for weeks. Some were certain that she wouldn't live through the winter, but she proved them wrong. Feverish dreams lent to her healing. She thought only of her sister, her brother who had disappeared into distant wars, and her father. She only wished dearly to see her father again._

_Her strength returned slowly, but the scar stayed. She couldn't face herself in the mirror anymore. In spite of herself, she remained loyal to Kiril for a few months. But one could only take so much before nothing else mattered._

_That day was her sister's birthday. The sun was high in the sky when she remembered what day it was and what she would be missing at home. Tears slid down her tears, dampening her dress as she sat alone in her room. Only the thoughts of her kept her going._

_"Lady Jacqueline." A servant walked into the room. "Lord Kiril requests your presence in his chambers."_

_Jacqueline nodded and got up from the bed, following the servant to what she was sure to be her impending death. As soon as the door closed behind her and she saw Kiril sitting alone. She felt a devious spark in her body. She felt the need, the desire. The rage. "M'lord, you asked to see me?"_

_"Yes." He turned from his chair. "I'm very pleased with your changes, Jacqueline. I see my message got through to you."_

_The dagger. Her mind couldn't focus on a word he spoke, she just nodded in agreement. If only she could take that and twist it slowly in his gut. She would laugh as he bled to death on the floor. She would step on his face with her feet and crush his nose, loving the noise of the bones snapping and popping. Her body raged with a fire and before she knew it, the dagger was in her hand._

_"Jacqueline what do you--"_

_She pressed into the soft flesh of his neck first, walking him back to the wall. "I am Princess Jacqueline, daughter of King Andreas. There is no man above him and you will not be my lord anymore." She pressed the knife into the soft fleshy tendons on his neck, watching the blood spurt._

_Spots splashed on her face as the veins exploded. He couldn't see as the blade moved from his throat to his belly and she twisted. The revenge, the blood; it all felt so good. She loved every moment. She loved the feeling of destruction._

_Then he dropped. She watched him as he struggled on the ground, trying to pull the blade that had been wedged between his ribcage. She pulled her foot above his face, watched him for just a moment, then stamped. She heard his muffled screams under her foot. She laughed, screamed, and cried._

_She was finally going to be able to go home._

_But not yet… not yet._

_She knew that there was no way she would get out alive. Not after murdering their lord. She knew that she would have to destroy all of them. All of them would have to pay for letting this happen. Each and every last one of them would suffer the same fate._

_By the end of her time at in Arcamenel, Jacqueline had changed. She had turned into something new. Something worse. But in spite of herself, she wouldn't let her family know. She looked back at the burning island. She couldn't let anyone ever know about this. She wouldn't, not yet._

_Jacqueline made it back to Sybil. Joy bubbled in her throat as she finally saw her beloved castle. She had traveled for days on foot, no food for the last few. She tried to start running towards it but her feet hurt too bad to move any quicker. "Someone, help!" She fell to her knees. She couldn't move anymore, but she could hope someone would find her before she died. She only wanted to see her family once more._

_She did. When she finally awoke, her whole family was around her. Xanthe was standing to her right, while her father held her hand on the left. Her brother stood pacing the room. Her eyes looked around and no one noticed for a moment._

_Xanthe turned. "Jacqueline? Jacqueline! You're awake! Oh, by the gods, my prayers!" _

_Her father turned and saw her wide eyes. "Jacqueline? My child, what happened?" Her brother now stood to the right of her father, his face filled with concern and anger._

_"I…" She knew she couldn't tell them the truth. What had happened there needed to stay there. She wouldn't let them know, not now. But, she had to think of something. "They were attacked. I was sent on a ship back here. I was the only one saved."_

_"But your back! What happened?"_

_She looked at her sister and shook her head against the pillow. "I don't know. I only remember running. When I awoke, I was on a boat close to Sybil. I had been sent here."_

_"Thank the gods." Her brother smiled at her._

_"Otis… you came back!"_

_He nodded. "I was sent news that you had returned with vicious wounds. I wanted to make sure whoever had done this had paid."_

_She wanted to assure them they all did. One by one their deaths had been a new beginning for her. "I'm.. I'm just glad to be here again."_

All the while Jack had gone through her memories, she had turned away from both of them. Her hands had instinctively touched the scar that haunted her back. Everyone thought it was from a bad skirmish, but she knew. She knew who had really caused her disfigurement. As these memories came forth, she was fueled by knowledge and hatred. Jacqueline looked to Riddick first, then the wench. She spat on the girl and said, "Kill her."

Riddick flashed her a sadistic grin.

She almost wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. "No, let me." She went towards the wench and pulled her up by her hair. "It's your end now."

TBC…

Note: Wow… two years since I've done anything. But nonetheless, I hope you guys like this and I do apologize but I got burnt out on Riddick for awhile there. I'm going to try to finish up all these stories and be done with them. To all of you who've reviewed two years ago, thanks so much for the support. To the new ones and Ariel, you brought me back. So, if you like it, tell me, if not, tell me. Just tell me something! I hope this is as good as I think it is. Anyway, I hope you had fun and I will hopefully be finishing this up by the end of the month.

-Saphi


	13. The One Who Hears Well Will Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Jack. I don't make money off this, and I'm not stealing them blah blah blah. Have fun reading and for the love of christ review!

Chapter 13: The One Who Hears Well Will Return

"I'm not like him! I'm not!" She cried as Jack's grip tightened around her hair. Her other hand came up and pushed her neck into the wall.

Jack didn't care. Relatives were no better than the original. She dropped the girls hair and put her hand towards Riddick, palm open. Within a moment, her blade returned to her hand. Jack brought the blade toward the wench. Pressing the blade against Kel'byne's throat, a twitch of a grin flashed on Jack's face and she watched the fear surface on the girl's face.

"No, please don't kill me. I…I know where Otis is."

Jack felt a tug at her heart. Otis? She hadn't seen him since the day her father died. She didn't believe that he was alive. She didn't think that he could be. Otis… she thought of him for a moment. He was the only soul as torn apart as her own. He was the only one who truly understood her. Jack turned back to Riddick. "Is this why?"

He nodded.

"He was supposed to be dead." She let go on the woman's throat and watched her drop to the floor. She was hoping she was not making the wrong mistake as she waited for the girl to talk. She couldn't believe her brother was alive, but she always had hoped.

"He-he's not." The wench spoke quietly from the floor. "When the king's guard came through, they stopped in. I talked to them."

Jack nodded. "Go on."

Kel'byne slowly stood up and moved to the sit on the side of the bed. "I was serving them all drinks. One of them propositioned me, so I took him to bed."

"I don't care about your sexual escapades! What about my brother?" Jack's face was red as she screamed. She wanted to know. She had to know. Her brother was the only one who knew the truth of what happened to her on the island. No one else had been privy to that information; not even Xanthe.

"I… well, he was laughing about how your brother had been kept in the King's Castle for the last two years. He just… kept talking about torturing him."  
"Oh by the gods…" Jack felt sick. Not Otis. He could take it, she knew that, however she never wanted her brother to suffer her fate. His life had been torn to pieces much younger than she could recollect.

"I…I don't know where, but I know that the man worked directly under the King in the castle. I would think he's there."

"That bastard. That bastard…." Jack gripped the blade in her hand and fresh tears welled in her eyes. She could not live another day without him, knowing that he was still alive. She had been so sure when he had disappeared a few years ago, he had went to live among the forest. Xanthe kept her updated on what she could find about their brother, but almost two years ago this very day, she couldn't find him anymore.

Infuriated, she looked over at Kel'byne. "How are you related to that bastard? How can you be here and…"

"I was a bastard." She looked down. "I was born here… my father had many indiscretions as Lord and when he visited yours, I know he found my mother."

So she wasn't a full blooded devil. She had the unfortunate accident of being born by a whore. "I'm sorry."

The wench looked over at her. "What? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry you have to have their blood." Jack shook her head. "I… Riddick?"

Riddick cocked his head and looked at her. "Yes, Jack?"

"I think we need to plan."  
He nodded and looked over at the wench, giving her a small shrug. He left before Jack could even lift herself from the chair.

Jack looked at Kel'byne, who sat shaking on the bed. Her hands were nervously folding and unfolding. "I apologize about… attacking you. But if this doesn't pan out, I will be back for you." Jack eyes said more than words could.

"Oh no M'Lady, I would not tell you an untruth. I don't have to lie to save my life." Her eyes started to water.

Jack nodded and walked out. Her head was spinning. Riddick waited for her in the corridor. She looked over to him, wanting something to be comforting. Not him, though, not now. She leaned by the panels near the door.

"Jack, we need to go."

She shook her head. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe it would get any worse. She followed Riddick downstairs and looked around. The three sisters were still sitting in the corner. "Riddick, I'll meet you back there. I have to take care of something."  
He didn't turn back to acknowledge her, but kept on walking out of the door.

Jack walked back towards the three sisters and took a nearby chair. "I need you all to do me a favor, and I don't care what the price or the danger. This has to be done."

Sceun and Nadmi looked at each while Dritiva spoke. "Anythin' ya need, Jack."

"I need you to go to the King's castle. I want one of you to watch the king, while the other two do this job." She paused, and spoke slowly, "I need to know every single prisoner living in his dungeons. If there is not one named Otis, I want the wench Kel'byne dead."

"It's done." Nadmi grinned.

"But 'o is 'e?"

She looked over to Sceun. "Find him. That's all I need. Send me progress of your reports and take as many of my men as you need."

Dritiva laughed. "Men? We don't need 'um, right sisters?"

Without another word, Jack left the tavern. She would have to make her way back to camp. She had set the wheels in motion and now she only needed to wait. If Otis was really alive, she was going to start a war that she could have never imagined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xanthe, come to me sister." Jack laid down on her bed, her head covered with a wet towel, trying to ward off the pains the throbbed beneath her eyes.

"What do you want?" With an exasperated sigh, Jack knew Xanthe wasn't pleased to have her calling.

She sighed. "Otis may be alive."

"Otis? Are you sure?"

Jack pulled the towel up and rested it on her forehead. "I've gotten word that he's being held in Anthony's dungeon." She paused, then said, "For two years."

"Since I could not feel…" Xanthe gasped. "He couldn't have. Otis would haven't let himself get caught."

Jack snorted. "I do not think Otis went willingly."

"But why? What have we done to deserve this from our uncle?"

"Nothing. It's just spite. That bastard killed our father, he wouldn't hesitate to torture Otis for years to get to me. He knows I should be the rightful heir." She pulled the cloth off her face and walked towards her sister. "You can't believe that he's not evil now. I will know soon, Xanthe. I have sent the three to go look for him."

Xanthe covered her face. "But Otis… oh god, how did I not see it?"

"You're not a Goddess."

"Not yet. But I should have known my own brother…" She shook her head. "I can not believe he would do something so horrible."

"Do not underestimate the evilness of men." She glared and started to ground her teeth. The only good men got murdered because they were too stupid and let their guard down. She hated to put her father into that group, but she had to. However, Otis shouldn't have let his guard down. She could not believe that he would be the one to be caught. Otis was totally insane. The horrors that happened to him and his family were unspeakable. Now as hours passed by and she thought of him once again, she didn't know if saving him from the dungeon would be worth it.

She only could pray that he would be all right. She would know soon. But how long? How long would she have to hear if her white-haired, pale skinned brother would be all right? How long would it take…

"Jack… If we find Otis, what are you going to do?" She looked to her sister with pleading eyes.

"What I was born for." Jack turned to the window. "To kill."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack hadn't spoken to Riddick since the incident with Kel'byne. Jack didn't know what to say to him. What she wanted anymore. In spite of herself, she could not concern herself with ruining him now. Everything had changed in a night.

After her sister had left her to her dark mood, Jack made her way to the tallest tower of the castle. She was clad in only a soft white nightgown. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, swung over one shoulder. She leaned against the balcony that surveyed the whole lands. She wished that she could have known earlier. She only wanted to know earlier.

And Riddick….what would she do about him now? She knew, even without any confirmation, that she was carrying his child. Her oracle-told son. Thanos. Her concern lay in different areas and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. With child, she had more to worry about. She had to worry about herself and her body now. If she hadn't, she would have stormed her bastard uncle's castle this very night. But she couldn't.

Aggravated, Jack tilted her head up, looking towards the moon. She had too many others to worry about now. It was much easier before she had started the alliance with Riddick. There would have been no child, but also no possibility of finding her brother again. War would still be alive, but Jack would be miserable.

In a way, Jack appreciated the life the Gods had set out for her. But she wasn't going to follow their plan. She knew the things she had done in the past few weeks would change the course of Sybil-Escurio. The world was changing before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted her brother back, she wanted to go living back in her castle, with her father. She just wanted to be normal again.

She had never been the same since the day she tasted the sweet satisfaction of revenge. Her revenge was no where near over. There were still so many more on her list, but she couldn't do it anymore. She felt a motherly instinct of her baby and she couldn't put herself in danger knowing that she would endanger his.

A hand slipped down to her belly, but it wasn't her own.

"Riddick?" She turned around and looked up into the shining silver eyes.

He didn't say anything for a moment, instead he took her hands and placed them on either side of his neck. "You didn't tell me." He cast her a disapproving glance.

"About what?" She didn't move her arms. She felt happy in his arms.

"Kiril."

She breathed a sigh of relief. He still didn't know about the baby. "It's nothing." She moved away from him . Hearing that name made the scar on her back burn with pain.

He took another step and covered her chest with his arms, holding her close to him. "It must be, given your state whenever I mention the name."

She didn't answer. He didn't need to know. He wasn't her husband for love; it was for power. Power was the only thing that filled the small hole in soul, even if it was only temporary.

"What happened?" He turned her back around. His hand held her chin in his hand. She couldn't move; she couldn't turn away from him.

But she wouldn't tell him either. She had kept that a secret from everyone but her brother. Her brother was the only one who understand the type of torture that she had lived in. He had to watch his family be murdered before his own eyes. He understood the rage that burned deep inside her. Riddick never could. She wouldn't let him.

"Goddammit, Jack, tell me."

"Why do you care?"

Riddick shook his head. "Jack, you know you mean more to me than a partner for ruling. You have always been more than that."

She pulled her head back and moved to the other end of the balcony. "I'm not telling you. It is in the past. It does not concern you or me." Tears started to fall from her eyes, knowing that it wasn't true. She couldn't tell him; she couldn't show him the scar that had disfigured her. She had been lucky enough that he hadn't noticed all the while.

"Jack… Jacqueline…" He turned her around his arms, holding her close. "It does. You can't do this all alone, you know that. You will need my help to get your brother back. I want to know about you. I…Jacqueline…" He stopped as he heard her sobbing harder.

Jack shook her head. "It's too horrible. I can't. I can't." She pulled out of his arms. "You would never understand." She left him before he could say another word. Her heart was racing in her chest. She was so frightened as he picked her interior. She had been veiled for so long. She didn't want to be weak. She could not have Riddick being stronger than her. She had survived so much and he was threatening to take all of her accomplishments away.

She didn't want to relive what happened. She had lived it, dealt with it, and she was done with it. She had locked her past up. She wouldn't let it get out by her own tongue.

Riddick stormed the castle halls, looking for an answer. Jack was… he didn't know what she was. Jack had carefully hidden all the details of her past, but he knew as soon as her brother was mentioned, she'd start to unravel. Her brother was the key and he was going to make sure to crack the lock on her brain.

Riddick didn't understand why she didn't trust him. His life had been no better than hers. He understood the hatred and pain that tormented her soul. Nothing pushed him further than his own revenge, but he never let it control his life. Jack had. Jack couldn't discern the difference in her life anymore. He knew that her life had turned into a strictly revenge. He wasn't sure if anything else in her life mattered.

He knew that he didn't matter to her in one sense. But he knew that something was different. Something. He could smell it on it. A hidden secret. He knew all of her; she didn't want him to, but he did. He had turned his life into knowing her. Knowing the secretiveness of Jacqueline. She was a beauty, she was death. She was everything that he needed. Yet, she scorned his love.

"Riddick." Alec approached him. His arm held his stomach. His face was swollen with bruises and cuts.

He looked at him for a moment then laughed. "You will never do that again."

"We will see. One of the watchers saw three riders approaching. He said that it was three women."

Riddick figured that it was the trio of death of Pail'ryion. The three sisters who were unmatched in their skills. "How far off?"  
"Fifteen minute ride. They should be approaching shortly."

Riddick nodded. So she had sent them to go see about her brother. They were back rather quickly, too quickly. He hoped that the news was to Jack's liking. He nodded to Alex and made his way to the forefront of the castle. He would meet them at the gate; if the news was bad, he wanted to give it to Jack. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else giving her more news. Her days had been too hard, too tiring.

Riddick waited right before the gate, leaning on the right side. He heard the pounding get louder. His heart was beating in anticipation. He wanted her brother to be alive. He didn't want to have to break her heart.

Finally, the three came into view. They saw him and one yelled, "Riddick?"  
He stepped out and met them a few feet from the gate. He waited while the dismounted and stood before him. "What news do you bring?"  
Sceun sighed. "Good and bad."

He shook his head. He didn't want this. "Give it to me all at once."

Dritiva began slowly. "We couldn't actually get in, but we found a guard who admitted to 'im being there. We couldn't find 'im, but 'es somewhere. The guard said 'e was alive this mornin' but 'e said 'es in bad shape."

"Damn…" Riddick started to pace. "Where do you think that King hid him?"  
Nadmi, the eldest, spoke up. "In the sub chambers. I 'ave only 'eard about it. No one ever comes out alive."

"The guard?"  
"Dead." Sceun smiled. "'E won't be found."

"Good… good. Head back there. We'll be arriving shortly."

"Then we leave." Nadmi was the first to hop back on her horse. "C'mon sisters."  
Riddick watched as they left. The news was much better than he had expected. He was alive, and that was the point that Jack needed to know. However, there was no time to waste. They had to make a move now. Her brother may not have very much time left alive if they didn't get him quickly. He ran back into the castle.

Riddick made his way to her room first. He doubted that she was in here, but it was the best place to start. He opened the door, looked in, and saw Jack lying down on the bed. Her sister was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "Jack, Xanthe." He looked to both of them briefly.

"What do you want?" Jack's tone was angry and hurt. She looked awful.

He ground his teeth for a moment, hating to see her like this. "The sisters just returned."  
Jack started to get up, when Riddick stepped over and stopped her. He shook his head. "They've already gone back to his castle."

"Why? Why did you send them away?" She screamed and started to claw at his shirt.

He grabbed her hands easily and pressed her back down to the bed. "Calm down, Jack! Just stop."  
She struggled against him, until Xanthe spoke. "Did they find Otis?" She sounded so sad, so miserable.

"Almost."  
Jack stopped moving and her eyes opened wide. "What do you mean almost? What is going on?"

"They found a guard who had been with him this morning, but he's not in the regular area. There's a sub basement with him in it only." Riddick watched as Jack remained speechless.

"He's alive. Otis…" Xanthe quietly spoke to herself.

"But not for long." Riddick quietly answered. "He is not in good shape."  
Jack started to curse. "We're going now. Bring Alec."

"I had already planned on it."

"But how are you two going to get him out?" Xanthe stood up from the chair. "It's impossible. King Anthony has too many guards to count!"

Riddick's eyes narrowed. "We will. Don't worry. Be prepared for us in the morning. We are going to need your healing."

Xanthe nodded. "I will bring the best." She disappeared.

Riddick watched as Jack finished arming herself. She slid one more knife in the side of her boot. She looked up at Riddick. "What are you staring at?"

He grinned. "You. You're… amazing. An hour ago you couldn't hold yourself together. Now you're ready for war."

"I would lay down my life for Otis, but remember…"She stopped and smiled. "Not for you."

"You will, you'll see." He laughed,

TBC….

Author's Note: So here is the next chapter. I'm very disappointed in the lazy twenty or so odd readers who didn't review. :P But hey, whatever. Thanks to Ariel who wrote me a wonderful and inspring review. Also, thanks goes to Riddick's Sudductress who was very happy to see me come back. I am glad to be back and at least I know two people care. So with that said, please, review. C'mon. Just say good! It'll take less than 30 seconds. Hope you had fun with this chapter and the next one will be even better.

-Saphi


	14. Invading the White Hair Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Riddick. Blah blah blah… you know the drill… read and review!

Chapter 14: Invading the White-Hair Warrior's Territory

The road to the castle was long. The only light was from Myles in the front of the pack. No one spoke of how to get in without being noticed or what the plan was. Jack didn't care and she knew, whether or not she would admit it, Riddick would be behind her. She had only gathered a small amount of her best assasins to assist her. She didn't want to make noise now. She wanted her brother back. She wanted him alive.

She looked over to Riddick; his face was serious and his eyes were closed as the horse instinctly followed hers. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but she couldn't ask.

"We're approaching." The lead of the pack, Myles, turned to Jack. "Should we stop now?"

She nodded.

Myles slowed the pace and walked his horse into the dark forest.

Jack followed and dismounted quickly. She stood, and watched as everyone followed and waited for her command. Riddick came next to her.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just want to storm the castle and find him, but it's too dangerous at this point. I don't want to have to endager my brother to save him." Or my baby, she silently added herself.

"The Pail'ryion sisters are here." Riddick motioned over to the three women approaching through the forest.

"We 'ave found 'im, we did." Sceun grinned.

Jack let out a long breath and nodded. "Can we get him?"

Nadmi shrugged and sat down leaning on a tree. "It won't be 'ard, but it won't be easy. 'E's not well guarded."

"But that's not the problem." Jack added before she could finished.

All three of them agreed. Dritiva spoke up. "A back entrance is there, but it won't be easy."

"I'm not looking for easy." Jack snapped. "I want my brother back. I will do whatever it takes to get him. If it means all of you die, then so be it." She growled and stalked away. She didn't want to further this conversation.

Riddick followed her. "You're on edge."

"Of course I am. My brother is within my grasp and I afraid of what if I can't get him?"

"You will."  
She snorted. "What makes you so sure?"  
"You said you were the best.. So show me."

Riddick infuriated her with his comments. She would show him that she could do this, but she knew shouldn't take the risk. It would be easier to send in a few to take out the first guards and come in as backup. "I am the best." She muttered as she kicked the dirt and grass.

"You should not go in there alone." He said quietly. "Let me. Let me do this for."

She looked up to Riddick. "Why? Do you want to prove that you are better than I?"

"No, Jacqueline…" He stopped for a second. "Just let me."

She cringed as she hoped it wasn't a show of his power. She hoped it was something deeper. Soemthing to show her what he thought. "Are you that good?" She sneered.

He leaned down to her, nose to nose.

His breath was hot on her face and her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin tingled where he wasn't touching her. She felt a pull towards him as he stepped maybe an inch away. His body radiated heat, power, sexuality. All of those things that scared her so deeply.

"Go, Riddick, go. Go find my brother. Take the sister with you. I'll come in a few with Myles. The rest will stay here." Each word was a strain. His prescene invaded her space made her jittery as she felt his passion.

He didn't move for a moment, but instead brushed a lock of her fallen hair behind her ear. His lips touched the top of her nose as he kissed her for just a moment. She felt the breath being stolen out of her throat. She couldn't breath. She couldn't function with him near her. "Come soon, Jacqueline. You will be reunited, I swear it on my life."

She stepped back from him and watched him as he went to gather the sisters. If Riddick wanted to risk his life, it was fine by her. She knew he was more than capable than handling this. She didn't want to endager herself now. She would have loved to be the first to find her brother, but outside circumstances had prevented her.

She watched as Riddick left the forest, with the sisters close entail. She wanetd to go. She was worried by Riddick's reaction to her letting him. Maybe he thought he was finally winning her over. She sighed. If that was the only truth.

"Jack." Alec approachd her, also watching Riddick laeve.

"What do you need Alec?"

"Just curious."

She looked at him. What was he thinking? "About what?"

"Why would you let Riddick go to rescue your brother? Do you have a soft side for him?"

She grit her teeth "I do not think that is the reason."

Alec tapped his chin, his face breaking out in a smile. 'Then is another secret you hide?"  
Jack looked past him for a moment and she could have sworn she saw her sister's figure hiding amongst the trees. If so, she knew where. "Do you think I could not have done it? Do you think Riddick is better than I?" She brought the blade up to his throat, each word forcing another forward step. She pinned Alec to a tree.

"Jack-- M'lady, it's not that. Your sister… she…"

Jack dropped the blade down, shaking her head. "Xanthe, why do you torment me…" She turned around and walked a few steps away. "Let me tell you something Alec, if you want to make it back to see your family one day, I would suggest that you take heed my word only." She sheated the blade. Jack stepped through the trees. She would have to talk to her sister later, once Otis was out of the way.

She looked back at the rest of them, motioning to a few to follow her. She felt the blood racing to her heart as she moved through the forest around back. She heard little clashes of noise as she moved closer, then she heard the muffled screams. Riddick must have been doing his job right.

Leaning back, she stopped them and walked away. She looked around the corner, and saw the gated door torn off and lying on the floor. Riddick hadn't wasted time in getting in. She waved them forward as she quietly snuck down towards the entrance.

Two bloody and broken bodies lay on the steps down into the sub chamberes. Jack tried to avoid them on the way down, moving around the halls from the screams. The louder they got, the closer she was. She kicked one of the bodies out of the way, holding on to the corner. She finally had reached Riddick and the sisters. He was standing, waiting for the three to finish with the last victims. Sceun dropped hers first, the man's neck split so horrible it snapped off to the side as he hit the floor. She only laughed.

Dritiva jammed a hard left to the mans face, while her right hand brought the dagger up under the rib cage. She shoved him against the wall, then pulled the blade free. Nadmi's hand was pressed on the last man's head. The bone crushing noises echoed in the walls as the mess of brain matter, bone, hair and blood covered her hands.

Jack felt the blood lust ripple through her body and she stepped out of the shadows. "Riddick, where he is?"

He turned around and pointed forward. "He's here."

Jack moved quickly up, jumping over the bodies. She ignored what he said, but ran to the door he pointed at. There was no window, no way to know that he was in there. "Open it!" She pounded on the door, her mind frantic and her body responding accordingly. She wanted to claw the door down; anything to get him out.

Riddick shoved her out of the way and grabbed the handle of the door.

Jack's eyes were mesmorized by the muscles in his arms bulging and tightening as he bent to his knees and started to pull the lock apart. She saw the sweat dripping down as the lock started to crack. It flew open with Riddick letting go and stepping back in one fluid motion.

Jack didn't notice the loud slam, but ran into the room. "Otis!" She ran to the corner where a pale, shadowy man cowered.

Through dirty gray hair and full beard, he looked up, his eyes never shaking from hers. "Jacqueline?"

"Otis, what have they done?" His was barely clothed. Only torn pants covered his wirey frame. He was bloody; beaten to the point she should have assumed his skin color was purple. His face was covered with scars.

He didn't speak, but put his back down.

"Oh by the gods, Otis. We are taking you home. You are coming with me."  
Otis lifted up his hands. "Get me out of these chains. Get me out now."

Jacqueline looked over to Riddick. "What will we do?"

Nadmi stepped up. "I can get 'em off." She pulled a little pin out of the front of her vest. She stepped close to Otis, and Jack watched her eyes wander over him for a moment before she leaned down. "Take not a worry," she grinned, "I do it fast."

Jacqueline watched as Nadmi's hands took to work on the chains that kept Otis captive. Her daft fingers quickly unlocked the chains that cuffed his hands. Before Jack knew it, Nadmi was almost done with the leg irons.

Otis wearily got to his feet, leaning heavily on Jack. He brushed his long hair back and lokoed up to Riddick. "We will talk later." He looked over to Jack, who knew what he was thinking.

Jack felt Otis tighten his muscles as he looked at Riddick. The animal instinct was taking over him, as Otis knew Riddick was trying to invade his territory. He knew that Riddick was trying to take Jack away from him. Jack couldn't stop his words, but she would agree with them for now. Otis was the one she needed all the while. If she could only have found him before she ever met Riddick.

Riddick's face didn't break the unfazed frown. "We need to go."

Jack nodded in agreement as she helped Otis out from the dungeon. She knew that she would be home soon. Otis would take charge and Riddick would never be able to get his hands on her again. No matter how he tried to prove himself, Jack had Otis back. Jack could rule the lands once more, with a man she trusted by her side. A man she knew would never turn his back on her.

In the morning

Jack couldn't stay asleep during the night. She awoke often and felt a pulling to go check on her brother. They hadn't gotten back for more than a few hours before Jack had to check on him again. It was nearing noon, and she had visited him every hour.

Xanthe and her healers were watching over him carefully.

"How is he?" Jack stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind her. She watched as one healer from another moved next to him, then stepped away.

Smiling, Xanthe nodded happily. "He will be fine, physically at the least. He has suffered much abuse, but it is all cosmetic."

Jack watched as all the healers stood back and let her moved next to his side. She sat down close to him, taking his hand into her own. She patted it softly. "When do you think he will wake?"

"Oh, I believe Otis will be asleep a long time. His body is weak from the treatment. A few days, at most I hope." Xanthe took place on the other side of the bed, mimicking Jack's figure.

Her hand brushed the top of his forehead, moving loose strands of hair from his face. His hair was clean and dried. "You bathed him?"  
Xanthe laughed. "Oh, Nadmi wanted to."

"Nadmi?" Jack felt a little jealous rage in her stomach.

She nodded again. "Yes, I think she has taken a liking to Otis. No, the healers worked on him while repairing the wounds on his skin. He must not have bathed in years…" Xanthe sighed.

"He ruined him." She felt another type of hatred burn for her uncle. For Anthony, the one who destroyed so much of her life. Her father had been the breaking point, but her brother wounded her heart. She felt so protective over the man who had taught her so much. She felt the deep bound that could not be broken between. Each had demons, each had rage, and they were the only ones who knew the animalistic rage that came from each and every drop of blood that was spilled under their hands.

"I am awake…" Otis said quietly, not opening his eyes.

"Oh, Otis!" Xanthe leaned down, hugging his softly.

His vibrant blue eyes peaked out. His face couldn't help but show a small smile. "Xanthe… it is fine to be back with you."

Xanthe leaned back up, to look down at him. She brushed away a few fresh tears. "I had hoped you were not dead, brother."

"I know, Xanthe. I could not leave you two alone; I would never have submitted to them." He turned his head, and squeezed Jack's hand lightly.

She looked to him, her eyes becoming filled with tears. "Otis…"

"I know, Jacqueline." His eyes closed for a minute. "You do not have to worry anymore, we are all back together."

Those were the scariest words that Jack had ever heard come from his lips. She knew what it meant for the king. Otis had the least mercy, the least love for anyone. He could not live in normal society. The people drew things out of him that he could not control. He was a wild animal at heart. The only ties he had were his two sisters. But with his two sisters came the ability to control the animal rage. He was undefeatable as long as he remembered the ties he had to this world. Otherwise, his power was out of control. He wouldn't last very long without any idea of fear.

"Otis… you meant to Riddick?"

His full lips split into a smile, under the thick beard he had acquired in the dungeon. "He's taken claim to you, has he not?"

She felt so sheepish around her brother. She didn't know how to tell him yes, but she knew he would see it in her nervous mannerisms. She started to fidget and she would not look him in the eyes.

"I see…" he looked up at her, after a moment. "You do not want him around, and I will make sure that he disappears."

Jack felt her blood run cold. She didn't want him gone; she just wanted Riddick humilatied. She couldn't be the weakest in their relationship. The burning from inside her told her to be the strongest. Jack never wanted to be weaker than Riddick. She wouldn't let him have the upper hand. "Please, do not kill him Otis."

He managed a small laugh. "I did not plan on it. Fear is always the best rush."

Jack couldn't speak as she felt a bit of pride as Otis's words promised to take care of her. She kissed him softly on the forehead. "I will be back to check on you later."

He nodded and quietly began a conversation with Xanthe.

Once Jack was outside, she felt happier. She almost felt the hole in her heart consumed. She finally had her brother back. She felt a motivating force. She felt new. Jack knew that she would be able to bring down King Anthony once and for awhile. Without Riddick's help.

Nearly a week had gone by, and Riddick had not seen Jack once. He was conviced that all her tasks were simply done to avoid him. Jealously had overrun him seeing her so happy to be around her brother again. He cursed as he knew that he hadn't won over her love. He had simply shown off to give her something new to love.

Before he could move, he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. He jumped forward, spinning in mid air. He was face to face with Otis. He looked at Otis, with his long scraggly white hair that hung past his shoulders. His face was covered with a thick beard and his vibrant blue eyes were wild. A sadistic grin was smug upon his face.

"Caught you." He put the knife that was in his hand, back down into the top of the brown leather boots.

Riddick didn't think it was funny. He didn't reply, but waited for Otis to say something more.

He watched his match for a moment, then spoke, "My sister does not like you."  
Riddick snorted. "I had not noticely." His voice was dry and sarcastic.

"Now, listen to me, boy," Otis stepped a bit further. He didn't match Riddick in height, or in girth. Otis was by no means compareable to Riddick in brute strength. But there was something not so right with Otis. He was a wildcard. Just about anything could be going on his mind.

Riddick didn't take kindly to being called a boy. "Boy? Who do you think you are talking to?"  
"Future King? I do not care." Otis's hands hung loosely at his sides. "Let me tell you something, Riddick, I was hear long before you came around. Before you could even walk, and I do not intend to let you torment my sister."

"Torment her?" He laughed. "Your sister is more of a devil than I could have ever imagined. Our joining…"

"Marriage, you mean?" The wild look took back again to his eyes. "I can not say that I am very happy about all this, but leave Jack to her whims. You try to entrap her, you ever try to harm her, I will make sure that you do not ever breathe again."

"So you feel about her the same way I do."

Otis was taken aback. The look on his face was pure shock. "You are not--"

"Not using her for what she could have, no." Riddick shook his head.

Otis gave a little shrug and stretched his arms back, placing them behind his neck. "You understand my point."

"I know." He looked at Otis with a deadly glare. "However, you will not stop me from being near Jack."

Otis's hand snuck down to his dagger and as he brought it up, it clashes against the shiv that Riddick had drawn. "Leave her be, you will never understand her."  
"I understand her better than you."

Otis gritted his teeth, his legs pushing harder in the ground. He wouldn't slip against Riddick's power.

In the shadows, Jack had heard every word. She felt her heart surging with love for both. Her brother, who would protect her from any man who stepped near her. Even Riddick, who would fight her absolutely insane brother to be with her. It wasthe ultimate form of dedication for her. Maybe Riddick didn't know how dangerous Otis could be, or maybe he didn't care.

Maybe he did care about her. Jack knew she should step out, stop the fight between to the two titans. For just a moment more, she watched as neither of them backed down. It was a play on power. She knew neither of them would step down. Each of them had their own reasons for being dominant.

"You don't have to do this, Otis." Jack stepped forward, showing herself.

He still didn't move, and pushed his blade harder against Riddick. "It is not about you now, Jack."

"Bigger than that." Riddick gritted his teeth. He hadn't expected this much resistant from such a small man. He had underestimated Otis's determination, but he wasn't going to back down now.

Jack walked forward and touched each of their shoulders. "Stop now. I do not need more blood over my head." She grabbed each of their wrists, pulling them back.

Otis kept the blade close to his chest.

Riddick did the same.

The tension didn't break as the men neither looked away.

"Stop it already." Jack felt like she was going to scream. "You two are acting like animals!"

"There is no act." Riddick's arm gripped the blade tighter in his hand. He wanted this man to back down. He had never so much resistance in his life. He wasn't sure if Otis or Jack was worse.

Jack stepped in the middle of both of them. "Well you both won't kill me, now will you?" She looked to Otis, then to Riddick.

Otis raised the blade, his eyes widened with shock.

Jack felt her heart start to race, the beating hurting her chest.

His fingers loosened from the blade and it flew from his nimble fingers.

Riddick felt the urge, the need to duck.

As the blade rushed the body, Jack spun in an instant. The unknown assaliaint fell against the wall behind him, clutching the blade in his chest. She looked back to Otis, who smiled at her.

Otis walked by Riddick and Jack, and leaned down to the dead man on the floor. He pulled the blade out of the squishy part of his chest. He wiped it off on the dead man's shirt and put it back into his boot.

"Otis… you…"

He didn't say anything, but patted Jack on her shoulder. "You still have much to learn." He looked over at Riddick and an actual, genuine smile appeared on his face. "Good timing."

"Good aim."

To be continued….

Note: So here is the next chapter. Go me. I would like to thank Ariel, Titi, and Wildfire6962000 for the wonderful reviews. For everyone else, I'm hoping that you will all review sometime soon… probably at the end of the story--- which isn't too many chapters away. So be prepared-- the next chapter is going to be wild.

Nonetheless, hope you had fun reading and please please please please review. I would much appreciate it and I can promise that the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters will come out. So with that said, have a good day and review!

-Saphi


	15. Brave Awakening

Disclaimer Don't own people blah blah blah. Read. THEN REVIEW! It's like putting on your shoes after your socks, know what I mean?

Chapter 15: Brave Awakening

Days had been spent preparing for the feast which was held in Otis's long awaited return. The castle, which usually only held a few foot soldiers and maids, was decorated to the brim with lighted laterns and beautiful colored carpets. The walls were covered with ornaments and Jack didn't think she could be happier.

She hadn't been the one to organize it, or think of the idea. Xanthe had felt the long awaited return of the white-haired warrior deserved something special. Jack wished she would have thought of it, but it would have made no difference to Otis. If he found a reason to eat and drink, he was happy.

Jack brushed down the front of her short gold skirt. She felt almost naked, walking around in a dress. The same dress she had killed Johns in. She sighed. There was nothing in her life that kept her away from murder.

"Jacqueline, you look…"  
She turned around to see Otis's with a bemused smile on his face. "Do you not approve?" She started to fidget, she started to get nervous. She didn't want her brother to say something… to make her worse than she already hid inside.

He closed his mouth.

"Brother… I've done things that only my nightmares…" She couldn't continue as she felt her life tearing apart. Being away from him had made her evil… malicious, but she knew, she knew deep down Otis could understand the madness that controlled her mind.

He touched her shoulder, never breaking eye contact. "I know."  
She felt so weak around him, she was letting him take over control and she didn't mind. She had so many things, so many secrets. "Otis… I have to tell you…"

He looked at her.

She felt guilty, she looked guilty. Her hand absently touched the lower part of her belly, thinking of the secret she held. Would Otis hate her? Would he shun her? She knew she couldn't take it, but she couldn't help but think he might.

"Jacqueline, there is nothing that needs to be hidden between us."

For once, she felt safe. She didn't want to ruin the moment with the baby she wasn't sure about. "I… I'll talk to you tonight."

"Jacqueline are--"

"Later, Otis. We can have a good night with your feast." She took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

He nodded, and left her.

She felt a shiver down her spine, and she looked around, knowing that someone was watching, already knowing inside her heart that it was Riddick. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Her life wasn't what she was used to. She had delt with the change so long, but there was a rage behind it. A rage she couldn't control, but the thought of a life depending on hers, she couldn't lose herself in war to forget what was really going on.

The only outlet for agression was denied for her now. Jacqueline hated the circumstances of why; it caused her to be a driveling mess. She was turning inward, hating herself now. She couldn't feel much of anything and she couldn't hide it anymore. The bloodlust couldn't be fulfilled and she felt lost.

If she hadn't been surrounded by so many different people, she would have felt cold and lonely. This time she only felt lonely. Jack, with her limitless powers, felt alone in the hall. Her brother sat at the far end, drinking with a few other men gathered around. She couldn't find Riddick if she tried. Xanthe never stepped playing the host, as she busied herself around with mundane tasks.

Jack didn't feel like kissing ass or playing nice. She just wanted to have a drink, bask in the moonlight, and maybe forget about anything for once and awhile. Slipping down the side of the wall, Jack disappeared into one of the back hallways, leading up to her room.

She stopped for a moment, resting her weight against the wall. She couldn't breathe. Why was she so tired?

"Jacqueline?"

She turned around, still struggling for air.

Otis ran up to her, grabbing her under her arms as he hosted her up against him. "What happened?"

"I just…" She couldn't talk. He didn't wait to help her up to her room, even lying her down in her bed.

"Jacqueline, what happened?"

"I lost… my breath… I am…tired…" She had never felt this way, maybe only a few times after a bad fight.

Otis's face creased as he examined her. "Jacqueline…" His tone was disapproving.

Chills shook her body as she felt his dissapointment. He knew something was wrong, if he didn't know what he would make sure she would say why. She turned her head to the side, forcing herself not to look at him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Jacqueline felt her stomach go empty as she began to get sick. She couldn't tell him now. Now that he could see what it was going to do to her.

Otis didn't wait very long for an answer before her moved to the other side of the bed, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me, Jacqueline; you can't hide from me."

"I don't know what to do…" She couldn't turn away from him, but she couldn't answer him.

"Let me just guess… it has to do with Riddick."

She nodded, but when his hand touched her stomach she felt worse. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to hear him speak, hear him say that everything was going to work out for the better. Right now, she knew it wouldn't.

"Jacqueline, does he know?"

She shook her head. "You… and Xanthe."

Otis brushed his hair back behind his ears. His eyes sparked a bright blue when he shook his head. "Do not let him know. Not for now."

"But Otis, what am I going to do? I can not have a child."

Otis glared at her. "You know as well I as, you can. Whether or not you are amicable to your husband is of no concern."

She didn't know if talking to him made it worse or better. Her eyes lowered to the floor.

His finger touched under her chin and pulled her head back up. "Jacqueline, you have your plans, I understand, but this child can be included."

In the midst of trying to find Otis, avoiding Riddick, and planning the murder of the King, she had forgotten about her prophecy.

_Jack felt lost deep in the cavern, but her sister was running happily ahead of her. Her brother was only a few steps behind her as her guide. She looked back to him; his smile was reassuring so she kept her feet steady and rubbed her hands onto the soft red fabric of her dress._

_The further in she went, the colder she became. She wasn't sure of why she had to visit the seer, but her father had insisted. With Otis at her side, she felt at least safe in the dimly lit passage._

_"Jacqueline and Xanthe… my, I have been waiting a long time."_

_Jacqueline looked around, confused, trying to find the person the voice belonged to. Xanthe only stood a few more feet in front of her, but she looked pleasantly happily. Taking a few steps back, she bumped into Otis._

_"Do not worry, Jacqueline, she is merely playing tricks on you." _

_She stepped forward again, trusting Otis's words._

_"Oh, and I see here that the white-haired warrior has returned."  
Otis, not amused at the woman's tricks, growled out through clenched teeth, "Do not try me, witch." _

_Jacqueline went blind as the room burst into full light. She ducked low, covering her eyes. Otis's hand touched her shoulder, and she rose up, her eyes gazing onto the woman who sat before her._

_A smile appeared on the eyeless woman. Her eyes, white and soulless, gazed out at nothing inparticular, but Jack felt like she was reading her soul. _

_"Why, we have all three of the children." She paused for a second, her hand tapping the rock that she sat on. "Otis, surely you don't need a reminder-"_

_"I need nothing of you, witch. The King asked his daughters to come, I as their escort." Each of his hands were placed firmly on his sister's shoulders. He was scowling at her; Jack didn't know why, she couldn't see him._

_Jack held her arms in tight, watching the woman tap her fingers incessantly on the rock._

_"Jacqueline, come here."_

_When she looked up to her brother, his nodding made her stomach drop. Her feet moved while her brain protested. She didn't want to be any closer to this woman than she had to be. The closer she got, the stronger she felt the cold inside of the cave. Jack looked up and around, wondering where the wind was coming from._

_Grabbing her shoulder, the woman leaned heavily on her. "Jacqueline… oh what a wonderful life you shall have."_

_She let go and Jack remembered to breath._

_"A son, a son named Thanos. A brave warrior to be the sire." She clucked her tongue for a moment, smiling to herself. "The warrior will become a problem if one isn't tamed, either by the white-haired warrior or the devil. The devil, you are the devil." The woman's face contorted , almost like she was in pain._

_"You, the ruiner of gods, of men… of kings." She let out a hearty, long laugh. "Oh, Jacqueline, plans for you will never be what they seem."_

_Jacqueline ran from the woman, scared of her words. Hiding behind the only one who could protect her, she felt safe once again behind Otis. She looked over at Xanthe, her sister hadn't moved an inch from the woman as she approached. Jacqueline wanted to grab her sister, hide her next to her, but Xanthe moved towards the old woman._

_"And Xanthe, a god-child." The woman's face looked so serene, perfect. She brushed Xanthe's hair with her hand. "You already know your future, sweet child, I need to tell you nothing."_

"Otis… the seer, what did she tell you?"

He turned from her for once. His steps quickly led him to the window, his arms pressed against the sides.

Jacqueline stood up from the bed, joining her brother. This time, her hands rested on his shoulders.

He didn't look at her when he spoke this time. "Jacqueline, she told me of all the torture and pain I would go through. That I would lose my sisters." He let out a sigh. "The seer seems to forget past the pain. Jacqueline, you have to keep your head about all this."

"I know, Otis, but how can I hide it for so long?"

He turned to her now, touching her cheek. "Jacqueline, you've done it for a month--" He stopped suddenly as he watched something behind her.

"Otis-- Otis, something is going terribly wrong."  
He raised a brow, leaning against the window.

Tears were flowing quickly out of her eyes. "The Gods say that if Jacqueline doesn't take War's position, that she will be killed."

"War's position?"

Jack had forgotten one small detail. She looked at Otis, and tried to help. "Otis… I killed him. I murdered War."

To be continued…

Note: Thanks to my reviewers! You always bring a smile to my face. Apologize for the late chapter, started new job, starting another job soon-- blahh… too much crap going on. Sorry for the weird pacing of this chapter-- the next one will be better. Promise! Anyway, go review. Please. - Saphi


	16. Would you say that again?

DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN peoples and stuffssss…. So go read and review. Did anyone read the shoes and socks thing? I mean c'mon people! TAKES 20 SECONDS!(And that's only if you type REALLY SLOW) Have fun!

Chapter 16: Would You Say That Again?

If you didn't love Otis, you had to fear him. Jack, being in the first category, still understood the second. All of her talk, her actions boiled down to nothing as he temper exploded in a fury. Standing in front of her, facing nose to nose, Otis wasn't going to back down from her.

Jack did, and she ran over to her sister.

"You killed him? You killed War? For the love of the Gods, Jack, what were you thinking?" He paused for a second, touching his chin, then spoke again. "You weren't. Jack, I can help you out of some things, but you have put yourself into…"

Jack turned to her sister. "Xanthe, take me to them."

"No."

Jack looked at Otis. Her body trembled from head to toe, and even her hands clutching the arm of Xanthe's shirt, she didn't feel any steadier.

"You will need my help to deal with this." He shook his head, moving towards his sisters. "Xanthe, let's go."

Riddick had watched her slip down the back hallway, but his didn't want to play the predator tonight. Leaning back in the chair, feet kicked up on the table, he brought the cup to his lips.

"Riddick?"

He looked over in mid gulp. Brushing off the wetness of his lips of the arm of his shirt, he kicked up to his feet. "Yes?"

Standing before him, draped in gold clothes head to toe was nearly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Jade eyes peered out at him hidden beneath a waves of twisted brown hair. Her lips were painted bright red, while his eyes followed the light pink tongue outlining the fullness of her lips. "I'm Naiya."

He didn't say a word, watching her for another minute. "I have never been accustomed to such beauty before. Where are you from?"

She batted her eyes and didn't answer.

Feeling out of sorts, Riddick looked at her again. He should have felt bad, entertaining the idea of this woman in front of him, but Jack wouldn't have him. No matter, Riddick smiled to himself. He could always have fun. Jack had left for the night. "Naiya, would you like to have a drink."

Her lips split into a smile. "Thank you." She leaned forward, planting herself on the corner of the table.

From across the room, the three sisters each shot each other a look. Nadmi tapped Sceun on the shoulder. "Should we tell 'er?"

Sceun shrugged.

Dritiva frowned. "Not fair to 'er, 'e isn't."

Nadmi had to turn away, as rage filled her blood. "Shouldn't let a man get away wit' it."

"Is this my same sister," Sceun hid a laugh, "who 'as not been quiet about a certain white-'aired warrior?"

Nadmi grabbed her sisters throat. "You'll shut up about 'im, if you want to live, sister."

Sceun shoved her sister away. "Then you shut up about 'im, and Riddick. Why do you care? Men are all useless anyway!"

Jack hadn't been able to breathe without hearing Otis curse her idiocy. She had to keep her head up; she had to remain calm in front of the Gods. Showing her powerlesness against Otis would not help her any. She looked around her, and as the further she stepped into the chambers of the once powerful god War, more and more gods appeared around her. The scowls burned on her back.

She knelt down on her knee before the gods and goddesses.

"Take your place as War, or prepare to live in the underworld."

Jack stood back on her feet. "I will do no such thing. I would forfeit my own life, but not my child's."

A quiet gasp filled the room.

Jack let out a small tense breath. "There is nothing I will say or apologize for my earlier actions, but my son will not be harmed because of this."

"What makes you think that any of us care about this child of yours? You killed one of us!"

Jack turned around, looking for the voice that spoke. "And I could kill the rest of you." Jack felt her skin prickle and hairs stand on end. She would protect him, protect Thanos from everything that she could. There would be no gods standing in her way anymore.

Otis stepped forward.

"Otis?"

"He was supposed to be dead."  
"No, no, he shouldn't be here."

He looked around the whispers, tilting his head slightly. "No, I shouldn't. However, Jacqueline is my sister and this is now my problem."

"Then we have an exchange?"

Otis looked at the man in front of him. "Mine, then?"

"If you want her and the child to live."

"With pleasure," Otis grabbed the dagger in the side of the boot. He slid it across the tile floor to the man in front of him. When it was finally in the other man's hand, Otis spoke again, "Hide this in a better place where a man can't find it again, or next time you will be the one to die." His eyes never broke from the ruler in front of him.

She felt embarrassed as she saw Otis handing her murder weapon back to the ruler. Although, she should be feeling better, but Jack couldn't. She didn't want to see Otis leave her.

"Otis, you can't. You just can't!"

Otis turned back to Xanthe, bestowing her with a sweet smile. "Xanthe." He didn't have to say another word to quiet her down; she would eventually understand.

Jack didn't need to say another word as she looked over to her brother. "You would do this, for me?"

"And Thanos." He touched the side of her cheek. "Jacqueline, I will take care of everything."

She looked away for a moment, whispering a quiet thanks, and she left the room. She didn't know what to feel as her world had been shaken. She should have been happy, relieved., but persitant, nagging thoughts of what she could have had left her body numb. She felt as if her child was turning into more of a burden then she could bear.

"Jack, please, wait."

Waiting for her sister seemed like an eternity, but Jack appreciated the company.

Xanthe let out a breath. "Everything will be fine, you know that?"

Jack shrugged. "It depends, I suppose."

"Otis is not leaving us!"

Stopping and looking at her sister provided Jack with only more pain to hate her situation. "You do not know that. You can not know if he will come back to us."

"Well, no matter what he is our brother, changing into War or not."

Jack stepped quicker than her sister.

"Do not think you can leave me here!"

"I do what I please."

"Not anymore, not for what Otis did for you."

Jack turned back around. "Did for me?" She threw up her hands. "He has done nothing but steal the place as a God that I worked for. This wretched child of mine is ruining everything." Jack felt her face burn hot with anger as she started to grind her teeth back and forth.

"Jack, you have to think further than just now. Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself? What about the rest of the people that being ruled under the King? Did you ever think that your son will be able to help them, if not you?"

At a loss for words, Jack walked away from her sister.

"You can not just leave!"

For a moment Jack tried not to answer, but for her best, she could not ignore Xanthe. "I do what I please!"

For the only time she could remember, Jack was lost. Inside and out, she couldn't find a way back to what she used to know. Alone once again, she had confined herself to her room. The balcony was beckoning her to sit and bask in the moonlight, but the weight that held down a heavy heart wouldn't let her move.

Part of her wanted to be happy for Otis, knowing deep inside herself there was no better choice for the destruction of man, but the insatiable lust for power wouldn't let her be happy. Maybe she was sad because she was losing him again, this time for her own benefit. Everything was changing in her life and she wasn't sure how she could deal with it.

Knocking on the door and a persistant quiet yelling of Jack woke her up from her misery.

She looked at the door, deciding whether or not she felt like dealing with what was held behind it. "Who is it?"

"Nadmi."

Pulling her brows together in contemplation, as she walked she couldn't help but wonder what that woman would need of her this late in the night. Opening the door, she stepped back and let Nadmi in.

"Jack, I got some news."

"About what?" Jack laid back down on the bed.

"Well, Riddick."

She sat up. "What now?"

Nadmi brushed back one of the locks of blond hair. She cleared her throat, then spoke, "There's a woman, Naiya. Seems to 'ave taken a likin' to 'im."

Jack couldn't have believed herself to become any worse, but sometimes she amazed herself. She felt the weights of losing Otis drop from her body as she gritting her teeth and grabbed her belt from the chair. She tightened it quickly and moved the sheath to the side of her hip. "He is dead."

Nadmi stepped out of the way as Jack pushed past her and made her way down to the great hall. He wasn't going to make it out of the room alive, if Jack had it her way. And for once, she was going to make sure she got her way.

Jack didn't care as the drunken guests stared as she proceeded towards him. Her hand was tight on the hilt of the dagger. She finally could focus and she saw the woman who had taken his attention. Oh, she would relish the time she spent torturing the woman, but Riddick would always have a higher place in her heart. He would pay the worst.

"Riddick!"

He looked up from his chair, without a look of guilt passing his stoic face.

She didn't wait another second before pulling the dagger and taking off full speed at him. Jack jumped onto the top of the table, her body flying forwards at him. The chair flew back with both of them in it, sliding towards the wall. She didn't wait for any answer, any explanation before the dagger came to his throat.

Riddick, with a cheeky smile, held both of her hands above him, did not say a word. His hands held her wrists tight enough for her to not move, but to not hurt.

She struggled against him. "You are dead, Riddick."

He stifled a small laugh and grinned. "Would you say that again?"

"I'm going to kill you."  
"You first." His grip tightened on both of her wrists.

Jack felt the horror hit her like a punch in the gut, with a small scream escaping for her lips as her world crashed.

TBC…

Author's Note: Whee. Here you go. Have fun. REVIEW. Thanks Ariel! This chapter is always for you!

So yes. REVIEW. REVIEW! REVIEW!$!

Love- Saphi


End file.
